My Love Is Over
by sistercullen
Summary: ¿Es que no se pueden cortar un pelo? ¿No tiene otro momento para tener relacciones con su novia? Estoy hasta las narices del semental de Edward Cullen y de limpiar su leonera! Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Chicas, aquí estoy de nuevo con una historia que se me ocurrió mientras soñaba despierta…escuchando música.**

**Es una de tantas… pero quiero transmitirla para ver que os parece y si tiene buena acogida.**

**Mañana actualizaré Marcada ok? Y el domingo cualquier otro fice de los míos. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen; La historia por el contrario si es mia en su totalidad.**

**MY LOVE IS OVER…**

**CAPITULO 1**

Esto es increíble…. No se cortan ni un pelo…..

Aquí estoy yo, limpiando la casa de los Cullen.

Los Cullen….

Mi madre nos abandonó cuando era yo muy pequeña y aqui estoy con mi padre:

Charlie…

Papá. Mi padre después de un altercado en Port Angels; se quedó en silla de ruedas y la falta de dinero me hicieron plantearme trabajar.

Los estudios gracias a Dios los terminé; pero a la hora de caminar hacia el colegio mayor, no fue posible. No habia dinero.

La crisis que azotaba el mundo entero también habia llegado a Forks y no hubo manera de colocarme a trabajar en ningún sitio…salvo en la casa de algún alto y pudiente personaje de este pueblecito de mierda.

Y aquí estaba yo…Limpiando.

La casa es tan grande que no se acaba nunca el trabajo.

Esme Cullen ; la señora de la casa; es diseñadora de interiores, y se pasa la mayor parte del dia fuera de casa; al igual que que su marido; el doctor Carlisle.

Son amables y condescendientes.

Lo mismo puedo decir de su hijo Emmet y la pequeña de la casa; Alice.

Bueno…lo de pequeña es por decir algo. Alice Cullen tiene mi edad y Emmet es dos o tres años mayor que yo.

Emmet está saliendo con una amiga de niñez: Rosalie Hale.

Entre Emmet y yo hay una muy declarada sintonía. No me deja nada por medio y se porta lo mejor que puede, dejando al lado su calidad de hombre y de ser superdesastroso….pero se comporta.

Alice es un sol. Habla conmigo, se preocupa de mi bienestar y me mima; me mima mucho.

Dice que soy una medio hermana suya.

"El otro" es el que me tiene hasta las narices…Edward.

¿No tiene otro dia, para tirarse a su novia?

Mierda, joder…

Tengo que poner los auriculares del ipod a todo volumen para no oírlos.

Edward Cullen no sabe ni que existo…es mas creo que no le soy de su agrado para nada. Me ve como si fuera una fregona, un cepillo o algo parecido.

El gilipollas de Edward sale con Tanya… bueno dicen que Dios los cria y ellos se juntan; bueno pues para muestra un botón.

Esperaba pacientemente que acabaran su sension de sexo por megafonía para meterme en la habitación y limpiarla.

Siempre hacian igual.

Y cuando salian , no deparaban ni siquiera en mi.

Lo primero que hacia al entrar en el templo del sexo , era abrir las ventanas.

El aroma a batalla campal con los bajos, lo invadía todo.

Luego tenia que mirar hacia el suelo y ver todo el festín.

Malditos cabrones….

Los papeles de las corridas en el suelo y algún que otro condón.

No podían ser mas cerdos joder…

Suspiraba indignada y comenzaba con mi trabajo.

Alguna que otra vez al entrar a la habitación de Edward pude oir como decía, mientras se alejaban por el pasillo: " Huele, si huele… por que es lo único que se asemeja a un polvo para ti"

¿Pero que coño se pensaba, ese hijo de su madre? ¿Qué yo era una mierda?

Bueno…habia que decir que para trabajar no me ponía mis mejores galas, precisamente…pero ¿para que?

No quería llamar la atención de nadie, simplemente, iba a trabajar. Me traia mi dinero, que previamente me habia dejado la señora Cullen en el cenicero de la entrada y punto.

Bajé el volumen de los auriculares.

-¡Si….Edward…si..fuerte…empuja…maas….. fuerrrrrrrrteeeeeeeeeee!.- Maldita cabrona como se corría.

Una sonrisilla se dibujó en mis labios.

Ese seguramente era el acto final.

Miré el reloj impaciente. Faltaban minutos para mi hora de acabar. Si aquellos dos se pensaban que iba estar esperando allí hasta que les diera la ganas de terminar, es que eran imbéciles.

Faltaban cinco minutos justos para largarme y se abrió la puerta de la habitación del semental Cullen.

Una muy sonriente Tanya salía con la cara sudorosa y los ojos de vaca recién ordeñada.

Pero de repente un brazo la cogió por la cintura y despareció de mi campo de visión.

Habian dado un portazo y me habia quedado literalmente descompuesta.

-Que se espere la chacha( Término muy malsonante que se dice a las sirvientas o las que limpias los hogares en España) Total, con la cara que tiene dudo mucho que la espere nadie.

Era la voz del cerdo de Edward Cullen.

Caminé con mi carrito de la limpieza hasta el patio y lo acomodé todo a la perfección.

Me quité la bata de asistenta y peiné mi cabello con delicadeza.

Me dispuse a salir por la puerta cuando la voz de …bueno, del individuo me llamó.

-¡Chacha! ¡Ya puedes entrar! Y embriágate con el olor del sexo…- esto último lo dijo mas bajo; pero yo lo habia oído perfectamente.

Dí un portazo de los que hacian historia.

Cerré con llave, tal y como me decía Esme que hiciera y sonreí con suficiencia.

Esperaba que Edward Cullen no llevara llaves…lo deseaba con todo mi corazón…

Bueno…¿Qué les pareció? Me lo dicen ¿Eh? Si no la borro y santas pascuas ok? Mil besos corazones! Las quiero!


	2. Chapter 2

Hoy no subiré la Hermana Isabella…ups! Lo siento; lo haré mañana ok? Lo prometo.

Estos personajes no me pertenecen. La historia es mia.

**MY LOVE IS OVER**

**CAPITULO SEGUNDO**

Había llegado a casa después de un largo recorrido en mi vieja chevy de cuarta mano.

El móvil me habia vibrado varias veces; mientras conducía. Pero hice caso omiso a ello.

Aparqué delante de mi casa y al entrar, pude escuchar a Charlie como hablaba con otra persona.

Me asomé hacia el comedor y saludé con la mano y la mejor de mis sonrisas.

-Ey…ya llegué, papá.- dije, con la mayor jovialidad.

Charlie., volvió su silla de ruedas hacia mi y me sonrió abiertamente.

-Bella, hija…mira quien ha venido.. Es el doctor Cullen.

Por un instante, el corazón se me agolpó en la garganta. ¿Qué doctor Cullen? ¿Carlisle o Edward?

Al ver la cabeza de suave cabello rubio, suspiré. "Menos mal". No querria encontrarme con aquel imbécil,en mi terreno por muy temprano que se levantara.

-Bella…Que gusto verte. ¿Vienes ahora de casa?

Asentí tímidamente.

-Veras.- cogió el mobil, mirándolo y sonriendo abiertamente ,cuando levantó la cabeza hacia mi.

-Edward se ha quedado encerrado en casa….

-No sabia que Edward estaba en casa, doctor Cullen. Yo hice mi faena y me marché. Esme me dice que cuando salga eche la llave y yo…

-No…si has hecho bien…muy bien. Pero es que mi hijo tenia que ir a una charla y al final dudo mucho que pueda ir. Pero no te preocupes, no es problema tuyo; al contrario es él, que tengo que ir haciéndole un juego de llaves cada dos por tres.

Reposé mi espalda en la pared, como compungida.

Me sentía culpable.

" Mierda, joder"

Eso sin contar , con la mentira descomunal que le habia soltado a su padre, diciéndole que no lo habia visto.

-Ha estado llamándote por teléfono. Para que volvieras.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Edward tenia mi numero de mobil?

-No…no he visto las llamadas. Lo tenia en modo vibratorio.

Carlisle me evaluó con la mirada sin perder la sonrisa.

-No importa. Yo ya voy para allá. Gracias de todas maneras Bella.

Charlie se movió, inquieto en la silla de ruedas y me miró estrechando los ojos.

-¿Entonces ya se marcha doctor Cullen?

-Sí.-dijo mirándome de nuevo.- Debo de liberar a mi hijo.- se echó a reir de forma casual y yo lo imité forzada.

Salimos para despedirlo a la puerta. Cuando el coche; un esplendido Audi último modelo desapareció de nuestra vista. Charlie carraspeó irritado.

-Ay, papá…¡No lo soporto! ¿Sabes que cuando voy, siempre está retozando con su novia? Me da asco, no lo soporto…

-Eso a ti no debería importante.

-No me importa.- gemí.- Si no se metiese conmigo …

Charlie dio un respingo y me cogió las piernas,tocó levemente mi rodilla, en un gesto conciliador.

-Necesitamos el dinero Bella.

Me senté en el suelo, para poder ver mejor las expresiones de mi padre.

-Lo sé papá; en serio. Si son una familia estupenda, si no fuera por el imbécil de Edward Cullen…yo no sé que cree que soy…una especie de grillo o insecto, que puede aplastar.

Charlie suspiró y ví un brillo de ira en sus intensos ojos chocolate; tan parecidos a los míos.

-Tendré que hablar con él. Creo que ya es bastante mayorcito para meterse con las mujeres; y menos para insultarte…cuando tendría que piropearte…

Sacudí la cabeza y un leve rubor me invadió.

-No digas tonterías, papá. Me importa un bledo que me vea fea. No me importa, lo que quiero es que me deje hacer mi trabajo; y no lo hace.

-Eso debes hablarlo con la señora Cullen.

-Lo haré.

-Muy bien.- Charlie, dio una fuerte palmada y sonrió.- Hora de cenar Bella…veras lo que he preparado.

Sonreí y me levanté del suelo.

Mi estomagó se quejó ansioso. Tenia tanta hambre que comeria cualquier cosa que hubiese cocinado Charlie.

Aquella noche las pesadillas no me dejaron tener un sueño plácido.

Soñé con Edward Cullen. Fue la primera vez …de muchas.

Me desperté con energias renovadas aquella mañana.

Quedaban un par de horas antes de presentarme en casa de los Cullen.

Aquella mañana Esme estaría en casa; ya que por regla general, los miércoles tenia el dia libre.

Hoy me libraría de Edward y de los gemidos de su novia.

Sonreí con ganas y me preparé el desayuno con buen humor.

Despues de haberlo hecho. Preparé mi vestuario, que ese dia, como todos los demás días no variaba de un original; pantalones vaqueros de pitillo, sudadera, conversse negras y una fina diadema en mi cabello para que no me estorbara cuando trabajara.

Miré el reloj y decidí marcharme; no quería llegar tarde, ya que aquella tarde habia quedado con Angela en ir a Port Angels a por los vestidos de la gran fiesta que hacian las gentes del pueblo el dia 15 de Mayo, y para ello solo faltaba una semana escasa.

Angela habia hecho lo posible para convencerme de que fuera con ella. Eso la armaria de valor para declararse a Eric, el amor de su vida.

Acepté por esa única razón, y pensé que era buena sacrificarse por una buena amiga. Y más si ésta era Angela, leal y servicial como la que más.

Durante todo el trayecto estuve pensando en la invitación que recibí por parte de Jacob Black hijo del intimo amigo de papá, para que fuera al baile con él.

Claro…se me olvidaba lo obvio..toda fiesta tiene un baile…y si es de parejas mejor que mejor…

Aunque este baile, que era en una carpa cerca del instituto ; prácticamente "obligaban" a presentarse con una pareja, ya que sin ella, la entrada era muchísimo mas costosa y no regalaban la botella de champaña.

Fruncí los labios irritada.

Que mas me daba a mi , pagar mas o menos. Total no era mi agrado de ir acompañada con nadie. Es más ni siquiera iba a ir…si no fuera por Angela y el estúpido de Eric, que no se decidia.

Jacob…Jake era un buen chico. Su sonrisa radiante, a veces me hacia perder un poco el norte. Era guapo, bueno, muy guapo…pero no lo suficiente.

¿Porqué mierda tenia que ser tan romántica?

Siempre me habia creado una imagen del amor muy diferente a la real. Soñaba con encontrar al hombre de mi vida en algún lugar remoto del mundo y caer ardorosamente en sus brazos.

Morir de amor por él.

…Joder…a a veces me habia dado algún que otro golpe soñando despierta con esto, y me sentía fatal; porque la mayoría de las veces eran en lugares públicos y acababa siendo el hazmereir de la población.

Bien, estupendo, allí esta; la casa de los Cullen. La maravillosa familia a la que le estaba limpiando sus inmundicias…bueno a ellos no. A él.

Cogí las llaves de mi bolso y las metí en la cerradura.

Me quedé un momento quiera y saqué la llave de la cerradura de nuevo.

Hoy estaría Esme en casa, y no podia tomarme según que libertades.

Volví a meter las llaves en el bolso y piqué al timbre.

Esperé, mas de lo habitaul, pero al final la puerta se abrió.

-Vaya…si es la fregona….- bendita suerte la mia. Tenia que abrir la puerta el monstruo de Edward Cullen.

-Buenos días.- ignoré su falta de consideración y pasé el umbral de la puerta sin mirarlo si quiera.

La puerta se cerró tras de mi y busqué a Esme por la casa.

- No está. Se ha marchado hace un momento.- Miró el reloj, durante un segundo y me miró de una manera extraña.- En unos 15 minutos vendrá.

-Hum.- no sabia que responder.

Colgué mi bolso en una de las sillas del comedor y me dispuse a buscar el carrito de la limpieza y la bata de asistenta.

Pero él se cruzó en mi camino.

-¿Tienes plena conciencia de la putada que me hiciste ayer?.- Su mandibula apretada y su gesto de prepotencia, me hicieron desear verlo muerto y aquello debió de verse en mi rostro, ya que torció la boca de una manera extraña y luego casi sonrió.- ¿No me soportas eh, Swan?

¿Swan? ¿Desde cuando sabia que yo me apellidaba Swan?

Quise rodearlo, pero se volvió a poner en mi camino.

-Tengo que comenzar a trabajar….- susurré, algo nerviosa.

-Esta bien. Comienza por mi habitación. Ayer no la limpiaste y esta tal y como la dejé….

Abrí los ojos e hice un gesto de asco con mis labios.

-Ni siquiera la he ventilado. Me gusta que huelas el aroma de la fornicación…Bella.

Pero que asco de tio…

¿Podia ser alguien mas cerdo que esto?

Lo quité de mi camino de un empellón y me salvé por la campana, porque noté su mirada clavada en mi nuca.

-Bella…Hola amiga..- Fantastico, Alice habia bajado las escaleras, salvándome de aquella incomoda situación. Me dio un par de besos y miró a Edward e hizo como si no estuviera.- ¿Has ido ya a Port Angels con Angela? Tienes que dejarme maquillarte. Por fis…por fis…

La carita de duende de Alice me embelesaba y sus labios haciendo un bonito mohín, me tenían completamente anonadada.

-Cuidate de ella, Alice. Creo que le gusta comer conchas.

¡Maldito! Hijo de perra…

Alice se giró y le sonrió, ya que pude ver sus mejillas estiradas.

Él hizo un gesto osco y se apoyó en la pared comtemplandonos y oyendo nuestra charla.

Hice caso omiso a su presencia y le hablé a Alice con total normalidad.

-Vamos esta tarde…ya te diré…

Alice comenzó a dar salitos y palmadas. Pero debió recordar algo y me tocó la mano asustada.

-¿Supongo que tendras pareja para el baile, no?.- preguntó preocupada.

Mi vista desapareció del rostro de ella; ya que oí una sarcástica risita y un murmullo. El maldito hijo de perra se estaba burlando de mi….. ¡! Lo miré lo mas penetrante que mis ojos pudieron y tragué al contestarle.

-Si. Voy con Jacob Black.

Una imcompresible mirada, veló los ojos de Edward Cullen , se puso rigido y chasqueó su lengua , molesto. Se marchó sin decirnos nada y cerró la puerta de su habitación con fuerza.

¿Y ahora? ¿No debia de limpiarla?

Jodiendome viva, maldito Edward Cullen….

Continuará…

Bueno, chicas, es muy tarde y yo aquí escribiendo, después de un dia que no se lo deseo ni a mi peor enemigo, aquí les dejo un nuevo capi de este fice. Mañana subo la hermana ok? Ahora, una pequeña recompensa a esta devoción mia que es escribir? Siiiiiii? Gracias! Mil besos lindas!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola chicas!

Aquí estoy de nuevo con esta historia.

Espero os guste y disfrutéis.

Nos leemos abajo.

**MY LOVE IS OVER**

**CAPITULO 3**

_**-¿En serio, Bella?.- Alice me propinó un beso en las mejillas y me enseñó todos los dientes en una magnifica sonrisa.**_

_**-Bueno…la verdad es que no. No tengo pareja, Alice.**_

_**La muchacha me hizo un mohín de disgusto.**_

_**-Pero si me has dicho que…**_

_**Me llevé las manos a la cabeza y cerré los ojos enormemente cabreada conmigo misma.**_

_**-Mentí…**_

_**-¿Por qué…? Espera…¿mentiste por Edward? ¿Mentiste por el imbécil de mi hermano? **_

_**-Joder, Alice; me dio rabia que se riera de mi…siempre lo hace y estoy hasta las narices. Es un gilipollas.- Miré a Alice a ver la expresión de su rostro. Me estaba explayando con su hermano..y claro; era su hermano.- Perdona pero es un cafre.-le dije.**_

_**Alice bufó y sonrió.**_

_**-Corroboro todo lo que dices; Bella. Es un mierda…absoluto.**_

_**La puerta de la calle se abrió y por ella como una aparición hizo acto de presencia Esme Cullen la dulce mamá de cuento moderno.**_

_**Sonreí al mirarla y ella me imitó cariñosa. Caminó hacia mi con los brazos abiertos y me abrazó.**_

_**-Bella hija…¿Cuándo has llegado?**_

_**-Hace media hora mas o menos.- contesté mirando el reloj.**_

_**-Le dije a Edward que no hicieras nada, quiero hablar contigo. ¿no te lo ha dicho?**_

_**Negué con la cabeza. "Maldito cabrón"**_

_**-Bueno, mira…Voy a necesitar que vengas mas a menudo. Tengo mucho trabajo en la agencia y no doy abasto. Me gustaría que fueses tú y no otra la que se encargara de la casa; Bella. Yo me marcho después de la fiesta de mañana y no sé si los chicos se van a apañar solos. Si te quedaras de interina…te lo agradecería. De verdad. Si no…tendré que buscar a otra, porque esto se va a repetir en el tiempo…- Esme me habia sentado en uno de los sofás del amplio comedor y me acariciaba las manos cálida.**_

_**Cerré los ojos, empapándome de todo aquello que me habia soltado.**_

_**¿Interina?**_

_**¿Debia de dormir, allí?**_

_**¿Pero si no eran bebes?..."Joder….mierda Bella, piensa en el dinero..seguro que te llevas una buena pasta."**_

_**-Está bien señora Cullen; pero tengo unas cuantas cosas que tratar con usted.**_

_**Esme me miró seria y asintió para que comenzara a puntuar…y puntué con determinación.**_

_**-¿Ha entrado en la leonera de su hijo? Porque querida señora debe de serlo…Estoy harta de que me deje pañuelitos de papel tirados por el suelo, algún que otro condon liado en el envoltorio y la verdad, con todos mis respetos señora Cullen…su hijo es un cerdo.**_

_**Alice que estaba contemplando nuestra conversación soltó una carcajada y se marchó escaleras arriba.**_

_**La señora Cullen adquirió una tonalidad carmín en su rostro y bajó la mirada avergonzada.**_

_**-Hablaré con él. Te lo prometo. Edward es como es, pero no es mal chico…**_

_**-No voy a hablar con usted de cómo es su hijo. Usted mejor que nadie lo es mi única objeción. No entraré a limpiar la habitación de su hijo.**_

_**-Muy bien Bella…lo siento…de verdad.**_

_**Le dí un apretón en la mano y le sonreí.**_

_**-No se preocupe. Tan solo es ese detalle, por lo demás estoy muy contenta..**_

_**-¿Entonces accederas, Bella?**_

_**-Sí, siempre claro y hable con Edward y le diga que respete mi trabajo.**_

_**-No lo dudes.- dijo seria. Suspiró.- Y ahora vete…quiero que te prepares para mañana…ya empezaras tu tarea de aquí a dos días. ¿Supongo que iras a la fiesta?**_

_**-Si.**_

_**-Buscame. Yo y Carlisle estaremos muy orgullosos de sentarnos contigo.**_

_**-No sé…**_

_**-Bella…eres de casa prácticamente. Alice te quiere como si fueras su hermana y Emmet igual…**_

_**-Está bien señora Cullen. La buscaré.**_

_**La voz de Alice atronadora desvió nuestra atención.**_

_**-Bella, Bella..¿No te importa si voy contigo a Port Angeles esta tarde?**_

_**Fruncí el ceño e hice un mohín.**_

_**-Alice, tengo suficiente gusto como para comprarme un vestido mas o menos adecuado; no te preocupes.- dije tajante.**_

_**-Venga Bella…seguro que puedo ayudarte…- se arrodillo para estar a mi altura y me puso los ojitos vidriosos.**_

_**-Está bien. Iremos en mi auto. Angela también vendrá. Te espero a las cinco, en mi casa.**_

_**Alice miró a su madre .**_

_**-Edward tiene que llevarme a casa de Bella mama. Diselo tú. A mi no me quiere abrir la puerta.**_

_**-¿Cómo?**_

_**-Tiene la música a todo volumen y no me abre la puerta. Está como loco.**_

_**Me levanté, intentando pasar completamente de aquella conversación familiar y guardé el carrito en el patio. Me quité la bata y me puse la chaqueta para salir de la casa.**_

_**Me despedí con las manos y agradecí no tener que ver mas a Edward Cullen hasta días mas tarde…**_

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**-Es guapísimo, Bella. No digas que no..mira,mira. Esta mirando hacia arriba.**_

_**Angela babeaba literalmente por Edward; bueno en realidad medio pueblo lo hacia, porque el otro medio pueblo eran tios.**_

_**El ruido del volvo aparcando en el jardín de Charlie nos dio el aviso que Alice ya estaba allí.**_

_**Angela se acercó a la ventana de mi habitación para observarlos, y pues eso…babeaba por el absurdo de Edward Cullen.**_

_**-No me parece para nada guapo.**_

_**Angela se volvió para encararme y sonrió.**_

_**-¿Acaso estas ciega, o qué?**_

_**-No, no estoy ciega. Conozco lo maravilloso que puede ser y te digo que si lo conocieras…te daría asco, es repugnante.**_

_**Bajamos en busca de Alice y la pequeña duende nos saludó a ambas con un abrazo.**_

_**Me despedí de papá y salimos al jardín a buscar la chevy. El maldito todavía no se habia marchado y estaba repantigado en su coche, observándonos.**_

_**Angela se habia quedado medio embobada y no podia quitarse de encima una risa absolutamente gilipollas que se habia quedado aplastada en su cara.**_

_**-Hola Edward.- le dijo con ojos de cordera degollada.**_

_**-Hola preciosa.- le dijo él de una manera seductora.**_

_**Me dieron ganas de vomitar; literalmente. Puse los ojos en blanco e insté a las chicas para que subieran a la camioneta.**_

_**Alice se puso a mi lado, en la camioneta y Angela ocupó el asiento trasero.**_

_**Me dispuse arrancar mi destartalada chevy y él tocó en el cristal de la camioneta.**_

_**Volví a poner los ojos en blanco y no pude reprimir una mueca de repugnancia.**_

_**-¿Qué, Cullen?.- pregunté sin mirarlo.**_

_**-¿Estas segura que esta mierda, llegue a Port Angeles?**_

_**Bufé.**_

_**Estaba diplomado en tocarme las narices.**_

_**-Ni puto caso, Cullen.**_

_**-Por tu propia seguridad. Espero que me devuelvas a mi hermanita sana y salva.- No lo miraba; pero podia adivinar que me estaba hablando con una sonrisa sardónica en su rostro.**_

_**-Ni puto caso, Cullen.**_

_**-¿No me miras, Swan?¿Tan nerviosa te pongo?**_

_**Giré el rostro, muy, muy encabronada y achiqué los ojos.**_

_**-Eres el ultimo hombre en la tierra en que miraría en calidad de mujer. ¡Que mas quisieras!.- Giré la manivela del cristal para subirlo; pero sus manos me impideron hacerlo.**_

_**La tensión dentro del auto era tal, que las manos me temblaban.**_

_**-Edward eres tonto ¿o que? Deja a Bella en paz. No la atormentes. Porque mamá te haya puesto en tu sitio, eso no quiere decir que tengas que dedicarte a molestarla.- Alice, alzó la cabeza para mirar a su hermano.- Saca la mano, si no , te faltará una para meterle mano a Tanya.**_

_**Arranqué el automóvil, sin esperar si quiera que él sacara la mano y comencé a manejar el coche. Su mano despareció rápidamente y tocó levemente mi cabello, lo miré con ira y él me dedicó una de esas sonrisa de cerdo; puramente sexual.**_

_**No dijimos nada durante el trayecto. Estaba terriblemente cabreada.**_

_**Al llegar a Port Angeles nos fuimos a la tienda de modas que vestia a Alice y allí Angela se probó varios vestidos.**_

_**Yo me dedicaba a mirar los precios desorbitados y a bufar. Nada de aquello estaba dentro de mis posibilidades.**_

_**-¿Qué miras Bella?.- preguntó Alice acercándose a mi.**_

_**-¿Qué voy a mirar? Pues el precio. Esto es una fortuna. **_

_**-Yo me encargo; no te preocupes. Mamá me ha pedido que te compre el vestido.**_

_**-¿Qué?.- estaba asombrada.**_

_**-Sí. Quiere de alguna manera soliviantar un poco tu problema con mi hermano. Ya sabes, el imbécil…**_

_**-No lo puedo permitir.**_

_**-Si, si que puedes. Y lo permitiras. Esto solo es un adelanto ¿ok? Es un regalo de todos…bueno ya sabes. Queremos que mañana vayas preciosa a la fiesta ;aunque sea sin pareja…**_

_**-Alice…**_

_**-Por fis….**_

_**-¿Pero no le dijiste a Edward, que iba con pareja, Bella?.-Angela salía de uno de los probadores y me miraba consternada.**_

_**-No; Angela no lo entiendes. Mentí…Jacob si me lo pidió pero yo me negué. No tenia intención de ir con pareja…**_

_**-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué engañaste a mi Edward?.- espetó Angela.**_

_**-Me supera…**_

_**-No importa…en realidad, es fantástico….- soltó Alice, enigmática.**_

_**Bueno…pues al final, Alice elegió el vestido. Me lo probé y la verdad me gustó. Era un vestido para una situación especial y esta así lo requería.**_

_**Pegado a mi como una segunda piel con un gran escote en v; parecía sacada de una de aquellas películas italianas que tanto le gustaban a papá.**_

_**Cuando me ví en el espejo ; me vino a la mente las curvas de Sophia Loren o Monicca que yo no tenia nada que ver…pero estaba …estaba bella.**_

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**-Me voy a matar.-Intentaba calzarme los tacones ligeramente abiertos en la punta que me habia elegido Alice; mientras miraba mi imagen en el espejo.**_

_**Bella la fregona habia desaparecido y parecía otra…otra que no reconocía y me daba miedo…porque me gustaba.**_

_**El claxon me alentó para bajar con mucho cuidado las escaleras para no matarme y busqué a mi padre que se hallaba en la cocina comiendo ensalada.**_

_**-Papá..me marcho…**_

_**Papá levantó la vista y parpadeó un par de veces.**_

_**-Bella..¿Que has hecho con tu pelo?**_

_**Toqué levemente la melena de leona que me habia dejado Alice, dejando ver los pendientes de aros dorados que también me habia elegido la duende.**_

_**-Nada de lo que ves es real; papá. **_

_**-Ya lo creo…estas preciosa, hija…**_

_**Me ruboricé levemente y bajé lacabeza.**_

_**-Gracias papá.**_

_**Otra vez el maldito claxon.**_

_**-Me esperan.- dije moviendo los brazos.**_

_**-Vé hija ve, pasalo bien…**_

_**-Te quiero papá.- me acerqué a él y le dí un suave beso en la mejilla; dejando el carmín marcado en su cara.**_

_**Giré sobre mi misma y abrí la puerta.**_

_**Alice me esperaba junto con Emmet y Rosalie que abrieron la boca asombrados.**_

_**-¡Dios mio! ¡Bella!.- Emmet se frotó los ojos y sonrió abiertamente.**_

_**Me lancé al descapotable de Rosalie y lacé besos al viento.**_

_**-No os beso porque he visto lo que puedo hacer con estos.- dije señalando mis labios.- Mi padre tiene la evidencia en su cara.**_

_**Todos sonreían y Alice me miraba orgullosa.**_

_**Al llegar a la carpa del instituto, estaba a rebosar.**_

_**Buscamos un sitio para aparcar y nos bajamos intentando vislumbrar a los padres de Emmet y Alice.**_

_**-Creo que tendremos que entrar…- señaló Rosalie.**_

_**Alcé las cejas y miré a Emmet, negando.**_

_**-No. No tengo pareja.**_

_**Comenzó a reir sonoramente.**_

_**-¿Se le ha pegado la tontez de Edward o que?.- pregunté a Rose.**_

_**-No…no es eso..creemos tanto él como yo que no acabará la noche sin que se arrastren tios hacia a ti como leones en celo.**_

_**-Vete a la mierda, Rose.- Me giré y caminé sola para hacer cola en la entrada.**_

_**Miré la noche estrellada y sentí que la brisa fresca me erizaba el é hacia atrás y ¡Mierda! Allí estaba e Edward y su novia la multiorgasmica.**_

_**Casi podia oir lo que estaban hablando.**_

_**-Estamos apostando Edward.**_

_**-¿Qué apostais?.- sonaba divertido el muy cerdo.**_

_**-Que no pasaran mas de cinco minutos que Bella esté si pareja.**_

_**-¿La han plantado? No me estraña..**_

"_**Hijo de puta!**_

_**-Nena…¿Estas sola?.- Una voz sugerente se perdió en mis oídos y giré el rostro hacia atrás.**_

_**Un chico enormemente guapo de cabello rubio y ojos azules me miraba delirante de deseo.**_

_**-Soy Jasper. ¿No tienes pareja?**_

_**-No.**_

_**-Yo tampoco. ¿Quieres ser mi pareja?**_

_**Miré hacia los Cullen y sonreí orgullosa, mientras no despegaba la mirada de Edward Cullen.**_

_**-Paga.**_

_**-¿Qué quieres que pague?.- preguntó el infeliz.**_

_**-Ni dos minutos. Paga.**_

_**-¿Qué coño dices Emmet?**_

_**-Bella ya tiene pareja. **_

_**Un silencio…**_

_**Pasos sobre el césped…**_

_**Alguien que me sujeta del brazo para volverme violentamente.**_

_**Edward Cullen**_

_**-¿Qué haces Cullen?.- espeté.**_

_**Me miró de una manera extraña; sin dejar de explorar todos los angulos de mi rostro y mi cuerpo y me soltó como si le quemara.**_

_**-Pareces una puta.**_

_**No pude reprimirme y lo abofeteé….**_

_**Continuará….**_

_**Jejejejjeejj, que? Os gustó? Decidmelo please? Estoy algo bajita de moral y me vienen tan bien vuestras palabras…Mil besos corazones!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Nena…¿Estas sola?.- Una voz sugerente se perdió en mis oídos y giré el rostro hacia atrás.

Un chico enormemente guapo de cabello rubio y ojos azules me miraba delirante de deseo.

-Soy Jasper. ¿No tienes pareja?

-No.

-Yo tampoco. ¿Quieres ser mi pareja?

Miré hacia los Cullen y sonreí orgullosa, mientras no despegaba la mirada de Edward Cullen.

-Paga.

-¿Qué quieres que pague?.- preguntó el infeliz.

-Ni dos minutos. Paga.

-¿Qué coño dices Emmet?

-Bella ya tiene pareja.

Un silencio…

Pasos sobre el césped…

Alguien que me sujeta del brazo para volverme violentamente.

Edward Cullen

-¿Qué haces Cullen?.- espeté.

Me miró de una manera extraña; sin dejar de explorar todos los angulos de mi rostro y mi cuerpo y me soltó como si le quemara.

-Pareces una puta.

No pude reprimirme y lo abofeteé….

**Así acabó el ultimo capi. Ahora el siguiente ok?**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La trama si; es mia.**

**MY LOVE IS OVER**

**CAPITULO 4**

**La cara de Edward era un poema; pero estoy segura que la mia, lo era mucho más.**

**Antes de que me diera cuenta todos nos habían rodeado.**

**Tanya; la perra multiorgásmica estaba al lado de Edward y le pasaba las manos por la cara; como intentando calmarlo; con aquellas uñas de gata que tenia pintadas de rojo anaranjado.**

**El tal Jasper se habia quedado como embelesado mirando a Alice y ésta a él. Parecia como si todo lo que estaba ocurriendo no se hallara en su misma sintonía .**

**Emmet y Rosalie se miraban cómplices y asentían. En sus bocas se dibujaba una ténue sonrisa, medio diabólica que me puso la piel de gallina.**

**Y Edward…el maldito Cullen no me quitaba la vista del rostro. Parecia que habia quedado como de piedra; allí plantado.**

**-Angela…voy a buscar a Angela…- susurré girando sobre mis talones.**

**Caminé intentando no tropezar con nada; ya que el suelo estaba plagado de piedras como mi puño y tenia muchos puntos para caerme y terminar de hacer el ridículo.**

**-¡Bella!.- la vocecita apagada de Alice; me hizo volverme y mirarla con absoluta frialdad.- ¿Dónde vas? …- preguntó algo avergonzada.**

**-Voy a buscar a Angela. Con ustedes no pinto nada. No quiero estar a menos de 15 metros de tu hermano. Me repugna.- Volví a caminar; sin despedirme y sentí que se habia quedado parada allí; sin mover un músculo.- Oye Alice.- le dije, volviéndome a girar.- Que no se te escape el rubio…esta de muerte…..- ensanché mis labios en una sonrisa sin dilación y ella me imitó volviéndose y caminando hacia sus hermanos.**

**No miré más hacia ellos. **

**Si no encontraba a Angela, me marcharia mas pronto que tarde y nadie se enteraría.**

**Me coloqué de nuevo en la cola.**

**Me sentí un poco cohibida. Casi todas las chicas iban del brazo de sus novios y las que no; esperaban rezagadas, en un lugar aparte para que alguien se lo pidiese.**

**Cuando llegué al gigantón de seguridad; me miró extrañado.**

**-¿Una entrada?.- me preguntó.**

**-Sí.- volví los ojos.**

**-No se te ocurra hacerle pagar a esta belleza; su sola presencia debería de ser un recurrente para captar clientes. Es una Diosa.**

**Cuando miré hacia mi lado vi un cuello fornido. Quien quiera que fuera aquel hombre. Era descomunal. Alcé mas la vista me encontré perdida en sus ojos. Verdes…azulados.**

**Una sonrisa idiotizada cruzó mi rostro y parpadeé varias veces.**

**¿Quién era aquel hombre?**

**No lo habia visto en mi vida.**

**Desde luego; rozaba la cuarentena. Si no la tenia ya . Pero no importaba. Rezumaba seguridad. Y sobre todo…aquellos ojos expresaban bondad.**

**Su cabello rubio oscuro ; ligeramente ondulado caia sobre su frente en un gesto muy natural. Su boca casi perfecta enseñaba unos dientes completamente blancos y bien alineados. Su mandibula fuerte; destacaba por la suave barba de alrededor de una semana que cubria su rostro.**

**Era realmente tentador…muy tentador.**

**-Soy Gerald…¿Tú?.- Me ofreció su mano cuadrada y fijé mi vista en ella. ¡No habia anillo de casado!. Capturé su mano. La mia se veía infinitamente minúscula al lado de la suya…y me sentí tremendamente femenina en aquellos momentos. La forma de mirarme y su manera de rozar el pulgar por el dorso de mi mano…me sentí excitada y extrañada.**

**-Bella…Bella Swan.- Me presenté, sin perder la sonrisa y miré aquellos ojos que me tenían al borde del precipicio.**

**-He quedado aquí con unos amigos…yo lo mismo que tú; no tengo pareja…pero si quieres..tan sólo si tú quieres; podemos alterar ese pequeño problema.**

"**¡Pues claro que si…!" pensé.**

**Dentro de mi ensimismamiento; no oí las voces que eran colindates a mi.**

**-¡Queremos entrar! ¡Movimiento en la cola, ya!.**

**El monumento que yo miraba se apostó a mi lado y me dio la mano con una naturalidad nada fingida. Pagó la entrada, como pareja, y nos entregaron dos botellas de Champaña .**

**Dentro la música pitaba en en los oídos; pero no importaba.**

**Iba de la mano de un Dios…..**

…**Atisbé a ver a Carlisle y a Esme que se hallaban sentandos en una de las mesas que habia dispuestas; les sonreí y los saludé alegrememente con la mano.**

**- Mira; son ellos.- me dijo él.**

**-¿Ellos?.- pregunté.**

**-Sí. El doctor Cullen y su esposa. **

**-Vaya…el mundo es un pañuelo…- dije sin perder la sonrisa.**

**-¿Porqué?.- él paró en seco y me miró interrogante.**

**-Yo también conozco al matrimonio Cullen. Trabajo para ellos.**

**La música alteraba gravemente nuestra conversación y nos hablábamos a voces, literalmente.**

**-Vaya….- sus ojos como pozos de tranquilidad; me volvieron las piernas de gelatina.**

**Nos acercamos a ellos y tanto Esme como Carlisle se levantaron y me miraron con misteriosa persuasión.**

**-Gerry…que gusto.- saludó Esme.- Pensabamos que al final no vendrías…y menos de la mano de nuestra Bella.- Esme sofocó una risita y miró hacia nuestra espalda.- ¡Hijos! Venid…mira Tanya…**

**Me volví junto con el hombre que me sujetaba la mano con tanta ansiedad como yo se la daba. **

**Allí estaban todos…absolutamente todos…**

**-¡Papá!**

**No podia creerlo…no…Gerald era el padre de Tanya…**

**-Nena.- le dijo , abrazandola, mientras yo me quedaba absorta, encontrando alguna similitud entre aquel hombre y aquella ninfómana.- ¿Y Edward?.- preguntó.**

"**Mierda, mierda,mierda"**

**¿Es que no podia tener al menos; un poco de suerte?**

**Alabado sea Dios. Ví a Angela y me desubiqué de allí como bien pude.**

**Corrí hacia ella. Estaba con Eric.**

**La abracé .**

**-Bella estas lindísima. ¿ha sido obra de Alice?**

**-Sí.**

**-Bueno; tienes muy buena materia prima.- Se rió y Eric se acercó a saludarme.**

**Me sentía francamente incómoda.**

**Angela estaba con su cita. Los Cullen estaban con él.**

**Y yo, que habia entrado con un Dios…resulta que era el suegro de su odiosa majestad Edward Cullen.**

**-¿Bebes champaña, Bella?.- Eric, me llenó una copa y yo asentí.**

**Estuve bastante tiempo, allí plantada. Mirando a hurtadillas como los Cullen hablaban con Gerald y mantenían una conversación de lo mas amena. Pude sentir las miradas de Alice y las sonrisa insinuantes de Rosalie….**

**-Vamos a bailar Bella. – Angela ya habia bebido mas de dos copas y estaba " mas alegre" de lo normal.**

**-Yo no..**

**Era de todos bien sabido, que mi negación al baile no era una pura banalidad. No…. Yo era funesta para eso.**

**Tenia dos pies izquierdos que tropezaban entre si, y caia a la menor oportunidad.**

**Pero el empujón a la pista de baile de Angela; no me dio opción.**

**Bailaba con la copa de champaña en la mano y bebía pequeños sorbos, que poco a poco me iban deshiniviendo de todo y de todos.**

**Llegó un momento en que no me acordé ni de los Cullen ni de nadie; solamente dejaba mover mi cuerpo al compas de la música.**

**Mi cuerpo parecía crear movimientos fantásticos siendo victima del alcohol y me carcajeé.**

**Sentí unas manos fuertes que rodeaban mi cintura y me pegaban a su pecho.**

**Mi espalda; sintió una especie de estremecimiento y miré hacia arriba; girando levemente la cabeza hacia atrás….era Gerald…**

**-Eres lo mas bonito que hay en la fiesta..y puedo apostar que del mundo entero…- susurró en mi oído.**

**Reí. Me gustó. Me gustó tanto, lo que decía.**

**Dí media vuelta y mi torso se pegó al suyo. Su mirada se perdia en la mia y su boca, clamaba por ser besada; por mis labios…si; deseaba a ese hombre; lo deseaba como una condenada loca.**

**En mis 20 años de edad; juro que nunca me habia atraído sexualmente tanto un hombre. Nunca.**

**-¿ Puedo invitarte a cenar, mañana?.- sugirió de una manera que debería de estar prohibida.**

**-Si; puedes.- no tenia vocabulario.**

**Él miró mis labios y me dio un giro que me mareó.**

**-Pues bien. Dime tu teléfono señorita Swan, que yo mañan…**

**-Dejala… está mareada…- fruncí el entrecejo y miré hacia la voz.**

**-Tú…- susurré.**

**Edward Cullen se entrometía en aquella burbuja que habia construido y me envolvía de absoluta felicidad.**

**-Es mejor que lleve a Bella a su casa; Gerry. No está en condiciones.- Me apartó de un brusco movimiento de sus brazos y me cogió por el codo, arrastrándome casi; literalmente hacia fuera de la carpa.**

**Yo intentaba luchar con él: pero el maldito tenia tantas fuerzas que no podia con él.**

**-Dejame; Edward.- alcancé a decir. La verdad es que tartamudeaba un poquito y estaba la mar de graciosa.**

**Él me miró; con aquella mirada suya inalterable y no me habló. Siguió empujándome hacia su coche .**

**Una vez allí; me sentí tremendamente mareada y debí de perder el color de la cara.**

**-Bella.- susurró de una manera agónica.**

**¿Por qué tenia que estar tan pegado a mi?**

**No me dio tiempo, y le eché todo el vómito encima.**

**Me dio tanta vergüenza; miré su chaqueta y estaba hecha unos zorros.**

**-Pareces un muerto ; Bella.- espetó, abriendo la puerta del copiloto y metiéndome dentro a trompicones. Se quitó la chaqueta y la echó en el asiento de atrás con una mueca de desdén.**

**Descansé la cabeza en el asiento y cerré los ojos. Tenia sueño…mucho sueño; pero eso no me quitaba la mala ostia que le tenia a Edward.**

**-Debias de haberte quedado en la fiesta. ¿A que viene esto?.- le dije con los ojos cerrados y mi cabeza reposada en el respaldo del coche.**

**-Alguien tiene que hacerse cargo de ti ¿no?.- dijo arrancando el coche ; como un loco.**

**-De todas las personas que habia ahí dentro. La ultima persona que quiero que se haga cargo de mi; eres tú.- le dije con la voz pastosa.**

**Me llevé la mano a la frente. Queria estar en mi casa…en mi cama.**

**-¿Hubieras preferido que te hubiera traido Gerald Denalí?**

**Mi boca se ensanchó en magnifica sonrisa.**

**-Por supuesto.**

**Edward pegó un frenazo y me miró con los ojos encolerizados.**

**-¿Porqué?.- preguntó con la mandibula apretada.**

**-Me gusta.- dije , cerrando los ojos. Rememorando sus rasgos y su cuerpo de guerrero.**

**Sacó aire por la nariz como si de un mihura se tratrase.**

**-Es muy mayor para ti.- inquirió mirando la carretera.**

**-Mejor. Experiencia. Yo no tengo ninguna…Ademas…bien que te ries de eso ¿no? Pues ahora la tendría…y de la mano de quien…ah…..- solté un suspiro apasionado.**

**-¿Eres…eres….?.- Alcé una ceja. ¿Edward Cullen se trababa al hablar? ¿Era aquello posible?. Me miraba sin pestañear y su rostro habia adquirido un tono rosado que me hizo reir, sin poder evitarlo.**

**-Sí soy virgen….y todavía no comprendo como estoy hablando de esto contigo..si no te soporto…y después de lo que me has dicho esta noche….**

**El absoluto silencio embargó el auto y lo miré; ansiosa. Tenia ganas de llegar a mi casa y a mi cama.**

**-Tanya no va a aceptar que tengas una relaccion con su padre.- espetó serio y con la mirada vidriosa.**

**-No me comas la olla; Edward. Ahora no.**

**-Tiene suficiente edad para ser casi tu padre; Bella.**

**Lo miré con autentica mala ostia.**

**-¿Y a ti; que coño te importa?**

**Él negó con la cabeza y miró su ventanilla . Respiró unos segundos pausadamente y arrancó de nuevo el volvo. Gracias a Dios íbamos hacia mi casa.**

**El poco trayecto que quedaba fue en silencio.**

**Al llegar a la casa de Charlie. Edward se bajó del volvo , me abrió la puerta y me alzó con cuidado para no darme con la cabeza en el borde de la puerta. Yo sonreí.**

**-¿Tienes las llaves a mano?. Preguntó.**

**-Pues claro. Que preguntas; Cullen. Ya puedes marcharte. Vete con tu Tanya.**

**-Sí; Claro.**

**Me dejó en el umbral de la puerta con las llaves en la mano y luchando porque entraran en la cerradura.**

**No lo oí llegar a la puerta; y antes de que me diera cuenta ya lo tenia a mi lado. Me habia quitado las llaves y habia metido éstas dentro de la cerradura.**

**-Ya está Swan.- dijomuy bajito.**

**-Gracias; Cullen.- le contesté; sin cambiar el tono de mi voz.**

**Y antes de que cerrara la puerta de mi casa; ya habia metido una patinada con el auto y se habia marchado de allí como un loco…**

**Continuará…**

**Chicas…..estoy básicamente bien. No moqueo ni tengo flemas…ugf…que asco!**

**Me diran que les pareció? Besitos a millones"! Oigan para este capi y los restantes este Gerald mio; es como Gerald Butler ok? Acuerdense y asi podrán soñar mejor. Ok? Besotes las quiero un monton..Hoy he visto a mi sobrino….es precioso y madre mia como se parece a mi hermano…casi se me saltan las lagrimas…..soy tita,soy tita, soy tita, alallalalalallalalal!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chicas; aquí de nuevo; ya saben. Hoy habia decidido no subir nada; pero es mas fuerte que yo…jejjejejejej.

La historia es mia. Los personajes pertencen a Sthephenie Meyer.

Nos leemos abajo. Ok?

**MY LOVE IS OVER**

**CAPITULO 5**

**Oí el rechinar de la silla de ruedas de papá en el pasillo. Abrí lentamente los ojos y ví la claridad del dia afectándome en mis pupilas.**

**Levanté mi torso como un resorte y me llevé la mano a la frente; victima del fatal dolor de cabeza que me asistía. **

**Arrastré los pies hacia las zapatillas de casa y las calcé. **

**Papá estaba contento ya que silbaba animosamente. Sonreí mentalmente; porque no podia hacerlo físicamente; me dolían todos los huesos de mi cuerpo.**

**¡Menudo cogorza! ¡De las que hacen historia! Como una revelación, me vino la imagen de la chaqueta del idiota de Edward Cullen toda poteada, y me llevé la mano a la barriga. Habia estallado en carcajadas, aunque con cada sacudida; me dolían hasta las pestañas.**

**-¿Bella?.- La voz de mi padre, hizo que abriese la puerta de mi habitación y salí a darle los buenos días.**

**-Papá.- dije sonriéndole, alisando aquel cabello ; que parecía un nido de pajaros.**

**-Nena…¿Se puede saber a que vienen esas carcajadas?.- La voz de Charlie también era divertida.**

**-Nada, papá. Me acordé de algo y no pude evitar reirme; eso es todo…¿Qué hora es?**

**-Las 10 de la mañana; dormilona. ¿A que hora volviste del baile?**

**-Ni lo recuerdo papá. – Me pasé una mano por la frente y rogué a Dios que no me preguntara si no habia venido sola.**

**-¿Viniste sola?.- Oh…vaya…¡Bingo!**

**-No papá. Me trajeron a casa.**

**Papá bajó los ojos y se frotó la nariz , pude vislumbrar una sonrisilla traviesa debajo del grueso bigote.**

**-Han traido algo para ti.- dijo sin mirarme.- Está en el recibidor, viene con tarjeta.- Charlie alzó la vista y algo debió de ver extraño en mi rostro; porque su ceño se frunció y su expresión cambió de repente.- nena…¡Respira! ¡Te estas poniendo como un tomate!**

**Me abalancé perdiendo las zapatillas de casa por el camino al bajar las escaleras. La casa no era muy grande y no tardé mucho en ver la esplendida cesta de mimbre con rosas rojas en su interior.**

**Busqué entre los tallos verdes; alguna nota que me revelara el remitente de las mismas; aunque me decantaba a pensar que no habia sido el caballero de la oxidada armadura que me habia acompañado a casa, la madrugada anterior.**

**Alcancé a ver un pequeño sobre y lo abrí con las manos temblorosas.**

" _**A la recepcion de estas flores; te ruego que me llames, confirmando si existes de verdad. **_

_**Porque la Diosa de la que mis ojos pudieron jactarse anoche; dudan de tu existencia y credibilidad. ¿Fuiste un sueño o una realidad, Bella Swan?**_

_**Sigue en pie mi oferta. Por favor; hazme saber que no fuiste una aparición de mi cruel mente,que fantaseó contigo con imperiosa necesidad toda mi vida…**_

…_**Siempre tuyo .**_

_**Gerald Denalí"**_

"_**Psdt: He cortado personalmente todas las espinas de estas rosas; para que ninguna te haga daño; para que te acaricien como si fueran mis manos; suave y delicadamente. **_

_**Mi mobil:66655437."**_

_**Me llevé el pequeño sobrecito a los labios y lo besé; acalorada. ¿De donde habia salido aquel hombre? **_

_**Un carraspeo me hizo volverme en redondo y ví a papá en busca de respuestas.**_

_**-¿Y bien, Bella? ¿Algo que deba saber?**_

_**Caminé hacia él y me puse a la altura de sus ojos; clavando mis rodillas en el suelo de parquet.**_

_**-Es un hombre que conocí anoche papá. Le intereso; al parecer.- No pude evitar, decirle todo aquella a papá sin que se borrara la sonrisa de mi rostro.**_

_**-No quiero que te hagan daño, Isabella.-**_

_**Lo besé y acaricié su rostro.**_

_**-Papá tengo 20 años. ¿no crees que ya es hora que tenga algún tipo de relaccion con algún chico? Como siga a si voy a ser la solterona de Forks,- Ambos reimos ante mi ocurrencia, y me fijé en aquellos ojos tan parecidos a los míos.- Debo de hacer una llamada papá. Es de vida o muerte.**_

_**Chalie me empujó levemente ; haciendo un mohín de indiferencia y me encaminé hacia mi habitación.**_

_**Busqué entre mis cosas el mobil y marqué los números del paraíso.**_

_**Un tono.**_

_**Dos.**_

_**Tres.**_

_**-¿Si? Al habla Geral Denali.**_

_**Mi corazón comenzó a bombear con fuerza y mis manos segregaron mas sudor de lo normal. Aquella voz sensual, me acariciaba los oídos e imponía ondas de magnetismo por todos los puntos vitales de mi cuerpo.**_

_**-Hum…Soy…**_

_**-¿Bella? ¿Eres tú?.- Casi podia imaginar su rostro, podia notar que mi voz habia hecho variar su cadencia en la voz y ahora tenia un matiz mas alegre y prometedor.**_

_**-Si…He recibido las rosas…no debiste hacerlo…son preciosas.- Parecia una imbécil; pero es que no tenia palabras para enfrentarme con aquel hombre.**_

_**-No son nada frente a ti. Neutralizas cualquier hermosura con tu presencia….¿Sabes?.- esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro.- Estaba hecho un manojo de nervios; hace una hora que debiste recibirlas y esperaba tu llamada con ansias adolescentes…**_

_**Reí.**_

_**-Hace nada que me levanté. Anoche bebí mas de lo necesario…**_

_**-Estabas preciosa.**_

_**-Me abrumas con tus palabras.- dije sonrosada.**_

_**-Bella…¿Cenamos juntos? Tengo entendido que mañana comienzas en la casa de los Cullen como interina…**_

_**-Sí…**_

_**-He estado hablando con Esme y Carlisle; espero darte una sorpresa si cenas conmigo. ¿Lo haras?**_

_**-Si.- rotunda.**_

_**-Voy a buscarte ¿ No te importa?**_

_**-No…veras …papá, Charlie…si no te importa no quiero que mi padre tenga ideas equivocadas al verte, yo….**_

_**-Está bien. Tranquila. ¿Te parece bien quedar en casa de los Cullen?**_

_**Bufé.**_

_**-Si es estrictamente necesario…**_

_**-Lo es. Creo que si. Debo poner algunos puntos sobre las ies…si no te importa.**_

_**-No..no comprendo..**_

_**-No te preocupes Bella; no sufriras mas desplantes de mi hija; hasta ahí puedo llegar. Lo que haga Carlisle con su hijo, es asunto suyo; pero lo que no voy a permitir es que Tanya te mire por debajo del hombro ni un segundo mas.**_

_**Suspiré. Aquel hombre hacia que me derritiese, literalmente.**_

_**-Gerald..**_

_**-Bella; ¿quedamos a las 8? ¿Te va bien?**_

_**-Si, me va estupendo.**_

_**-Hasta luego preciosa.**_

_**-Hasta luego..**_

_**Colgué y me tiré a la cama presa de una felicidad que no conocía limites.**_

_**Cenaria con él, hablaría con él…y quizás aquella noche…me besara…..**_

_**Algo nerviosa y azorada intenté hacer la faena de casa y mantener un dia con Charlie ameno.**_

_**Saqué toda la ropa de la lavadora y la puse en las cuerdas del patio trasero. Cociné algo de pasta; la preferida de papá y puse un poco de pescado en adobo para la cena.**_

_**A eso de las seis de la tarde, vinieron los amigos de papá; para ver el partido de rigor de los domingos.**_

_**Mientras papá cogía unas cervezas de la nevera; pensé en armarme de valor y decirle a papá que debia de ir a casa de los Cullen ; omitiendo que iba a salir a cenar con un hombre que me doblaba la edad.**_

_**-Papá.-le dije,algo nerviosa por su reacción.- Esta noche debo de ir a casa de Esme. Ya sabes, mañana dormiré allí y quiero tener bien claro todo lo que debo hacer.**_

_**Charlie me miró relajado y sonrió.**_

_**-Esta bien, Bella. Ve. Te voy a echar de menos estos días, hija. Pero este trabajo tuyo nos va a dar un respiro a nuestra escasa economía familiar.**_

_**Sonreimos ambos , le dí un cálido abrazo y un beso.**_

_**Fui hacia el salón y allí apostados en el sofá; estaban Billy,Larry y Bob. Los saludé amistosamente y corrí hacia mi habitación.**_

_**Mi sencillez al vestir; me hizo sentirme incomoda. Aquella noche; Gerald , iba a ver a la autentica Bella, sin maquillaje y sin vestidos de Barbie.**_

_**Me sentí insegura y resoplé con disgusto. ¿Se suponía que tenia que conocerme como era en realidad, no?**_

_**Cogí unos jeans una camisa azul marino de algodón y me calcé unas manoletinas con una moñita en forma de lazo en el empeine.**_

_**Recogí mi cabello en una coleta suelta y puse en mis oídos ; los pendientes de mamá. Unas estrellitas brillantes de tonos azulones, que hacian juego con la blusa que habia elegido.**_

_**Bajé con una chaqueta en mi mano y me despedí amigablemente de todos.**_

_**No me hicieron mucho caso; ya que estaban vitoreando a los jugadores y hablando entre ellos.**_

_**Caminé hacia mi camioneta y encendí el motor . Iba en busca de mi cita; la cita con la que habia fantaseado todo el maldito dia.**_

…

_**Debieron de escuchar el ruido del motor de mi viejo trasto; porque al llegar ; ya habia una figura recargada en la puerta fumando.**_

_**Bajé de mi destartalada chevy y caminé hacia la entrada. Conforme me iba acercando pude vislumbrar de quien se trataba y mascullé una serie de improperios mentalmente.**_

_**-Hola Edward.- dije, algo molesta. **_

_**-Swan.- dijo el interpelado con un deje ronco.**_

_**Caminé dejándolo atrás y toqué el timbre para que me abrieran la puerta.**_

_**-No hay nadie.**_

_**Me volví hacia la figura que se envolvía entre las sombras y caminé hacia ella, algo nerviosa.**_

_**-Pero…yo…Gerald….**_

_**-Tranquila. Han ido a despedir a mamá. Papá tenia turno en el hospital y no la ha podido llevar al aeropuerto. El padre de Tanya la ha llevado.**_

_**-Ah…ya veo…Pues me voy entonces.**_

_**-No. No te vayas. – Azorada y con el alma por los suelos, suspiré. Todo aquello habia sido una dulce fantasia…Gerald, yo..la cena…y aquel beso que soñaba que me daría.**_

_**No lo escuché y caminé hacia mi auto.**_

_**-¿No me oyes? Swan. Gerry me ha dicho que te esperes. Volverá a buscarte.- Edward Cullen habia salido de las tinieblas de la noche y estaba plantado detrás mio; haciendo sombra junto a la gran farola que alumbraba su gran casa.**_

_**Me volví para mirarlo y crucé mis brazos.**_

_**-¿Me abres la puerta entonces? ¿O me vas a dejar aquí a la intemperie?.- siseé entre dientes. Aquel hombre me ponía de los nervios.**_

_**-Quiero hablar contigo primero. Advertirte, mas bien.**_

_**Elevé una ceja. ¿Edward Cullen, advertirme? ¡Ja!**_

_**-No me hagas reir; Cullen.**_

_**-No seas gilipollas Isabella. No sabes donde te metes con Gerald. Te dobla la edad…**_

_**Lo miré sorpendida y algo molesta por su actitud.**_

_**-¡Esto si que es bueno!¡Y a ti que mierda te importa!.- inquirí alzando un poco la voz.**_

_**-Es el padre de mi novia. Me preocupo por él.**_

_**Me dieron ganas de abalanzarme sobre él y abofetearlo; hasta borrar la cara aquella de amargado que tenia.**_

_**-Eres un déspota . ¿Crees que no soy buen partido para él? ¿Demasido vulgar tal vez, Cullen? Claro…yo no cumplo tus expectativas y piensas…que todos piensan igual que tú. Te aborrezco ¿lo sabes? Tanto o mas que tú a mi. Pensar que voy a tener que verte a todas horas en esta casa durante días me revuelve el estomago.**_

_**Tiró el cigarro con furia al mullido césped y sentí sus pasos aproximarse a mi persona, cogió una de mis muñecas y apretó con fuerza.**_

_**-Por supuesto que es reciproco, tonta. .- Me acercó mas a su cuerpo y pude sentir su aliento muy cerca de mi boca.- Hoy he visto como cortaba cada una de las espinas de esas rosas que crecen a ese lado del jardín. Una por una…lo has vuelto loco…¡Maldita seas!**_

_**Sonreí altanera y elevé mas el rostro; si cabía.**_

_**-Nunca habían hecho nada de eso por mi. Me halagas. Aunque sé que eso no es lo que pretendes. Creo que Gerald es el hombre por el que he esperado por tanto tiempo…pero eso a ti no te importa…no sé que hago hablando esto contigo. No eres nada para mí.**_

_**-Yo considero que si lo soy.**_

_**Su agarre se hizo mas fuerte y miré su mano, haciendo un gesto de dolor.**_

_**-Me haces daño; Cullen.**_

_**Me soltó y se dio la vuelta con violencia.**_

_**Lo miré algo intranquila por su actitud de psicópata y camine hacia la puerta, para alejarme lo máximo posible de él.**_

_**Despues de un rato de un incomodo silencio, caminó hacia la entrada y abrió la puerta con su llave. Lo seguí y me senté en unos de los sofás del salón; mordiendo mi labio inferior, victima de los nervios.**_

_**La figura de Edward estaba apostada de frente mio, apoyado en la pared, mirándome sin descanso.**_

_**Habia algo indescifrable en su mirada que me incomodaba y me hacia ruborizarme. Era insistente, voraz…**_

_**-Perdona por lo de anoche.- dijo de pronto, haciendo que mirara sus ojos verdes y profundos.- Creo que no estoy acostumbrado a verte vestida de mujer…y me sorprendiste.**_

_**Bajé la cabeza tragué en seco. Me estaba ruborizando, si…como un tomate…**_

_**-¿Esto es una tregua, Cullen?.- pregunté sin mirarlo.**_

_**-No.**_

_**Alcé la mirada y pude ver claro lo que trasmitían sus ojos. Me estremecí ante aquella mirada…de absoluto deseo.**_

_**-Hummm**_

_**-Me gusta cuando te ruborizas. – se acercaba lentamente.- Me hace imaginar como podrías estar después de un buen polvo, sudorosa y ruborizada hasta la raíz de tu pelo, tus labios hinchados de besos ardientes y las pupilas ciegas de deseo compartido…- Ya estaba a mi lado,y yo solo podia escuchar el tronar de mi corazón.**_

_**-Eres un cerdo Cullen. Tú en tu línea.- escupí asqueada.**_

_**Sentí su cercanía a mi lado y me moví un poco mas; para acortar distancias.**_

_**-¿No te has hecho una paja ninguna vez, Bella?.- me habia hablado tan cerca del oído, que sus labios habían rozado levemente éste.**_

_**Salté del sofá,c ompletamente sofocada y le grité furiosa.**_

_**-¡Dejame en paz! ¡Eres un asqueroso!¿Tu siempre con lo mismo! ¡Arhhhggg!**_

_**Se irguió y caminó hacia a mi sin prisas.**_

_**-Seguro que se te quitaría esa cara de amargada que tienes Bella. Si no tienes idea; yo te podría enseñar…¿sabes? Creo que podría hacer una buena obra contigo..**_

_**-No te acerques más Cullen, que te marco la cara: Te lo advierto.-siseé**_

_**Aquello era una maldita pesadilla.**_

_**Comenzó a carcajearse llevándose una mano a su cabello revuelto. Lo miré alucinada y me relajé. Al parecer se estaba cachondeando de mi; como siempre.**_

_**El timbre de la puerta, lo alejó de mi . La abrió y unos brazos largos envolvieron su cuello y unos labios feroces se estamparon en los suyos.**_

_**-Chicos…**_

_**La voz de Gerald…era él ,Habia venido mi sueño otra vez…se acababa mi pesadilla.**_

_**Se paró observándome detenidamente y sonrió abiertamente al encontrarnos con nuestras miradas. Caminó hacia mi y se paró a una cercanía considerable.**_

_**-Hola Bella.- me dijo, mirándome a los labios.**_

_**-Hola.- dije, apenas sin poder respirar.**_

_**-Te voy a besar.- dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.**_

_**-Bésame…**_

_**Y lo hizo..y de qué manera…**_

_**Eiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Chicas!**_

_**De nuevo aquí con vosotras ejejejejjejej…¿reviews? Se merece alguno? Espero que si.**_

_**Mi recomendación es esta:**_

_**Bueno hoy le toca a darky1995, sus historias son muy buenas y también tiene un blog muy interesante; pasense por su perfil. Esta chica es un crack…bueno chicas las dejo, en serio estoy muerta yaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Besos hermosas!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La trata es mia.

**MY LOVE IS OVER**

**CAPITULO 6**

**Sentir los labios de Gerard , en los míos, me abrasó literalmente. **

**Sus manos envolviendo mi cintura y su cuerpo terriblemente pegado al mio. Me hicieron suspirar mentalmente. Aquel hombre podia hacer que me perdiera en aquellos besos, sin deparar ni en el sitio ni el lugar**

**-Te pido respeto; papá.- La voz de Tanya, hizo que separara su boca de la mia , y antes de dirigir una mirada hacia ella. Me sonrió con ternura y me acararició el labio inferior con su dedo índice; no pude hacer otra cosa que cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar por aquel sensual toque que enervaba todas las células nerviosas de mi cuerpo.**

**Su cabeza se giró, para mirar a Tanya que estaba firmemente apoyada en el hombro de su novio: Edward Cullen.**

**-El mismo que me tienes tú a mi; supongo. Cuando has entrado por la puerta, te has abalanzado al cuello de Edward como si yo no estuviera presente. ¿Me pides que no sea efusivo con mi querida Bella, cuando tú te comportas de una manera tan indiscreta? **

**La hija de Gerard, bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio; tal y como yo hacia en las ocasiones donde la tensión se adueñaba de mi.**

**-¿Van a salir a cenas?.- La voz de Edward, era melodiosa. Y me perturbó en gran medida; pues él no utilizaba ese tono,normalmente.**

**Gerard asintió y me miró los labios con aquellos ojos verdes; que deberían estar prohibidos.**

**-Si. Voy a invitar a Bella a cenar. – dijo mirándome.**

**-Seria…seria bueno que comenzaramos a unir lazos..¿no creeis? Ya que Tanya es tu hija y Bella es…- Edward apretó la mandibula, antes de soltar la palabra que le quemaba en la boca.- tu novia.**

**Gerard rió; sin dejar de mirarme ni un momento.**

**-Desde luego, todavía no se lo he pedido: pero sin duda, seria bueno que comenzásemos a tener buenas aptitudes los unos con los otros.- Dejó de mirarme y volvió la vista hacia los dos novios que nos miraban atónitos. Tanya con la boca abierta y Edward con la mandibula tan tensa que parecía que le iban a saltar todos los dientes.- Si Bella gusta….¿Que opinas querida? ¿Quieres que tengamos la compañía de Tanya y Edward en nuestra primera cita?**

**-No.**

**Los ojos de Gerard, chispearon de una manera deliciosa y sus labios entregados, me besaron la frente, abrazandome y recargando mi cabeza en su pecho.**

**-Mi dama ha elegido.- dictó de maneral territorial.- Otro dia será bueno para eso. De momento, iremos nosotros solos a cenar.- Se separó de mí, lentamente y me agarró la mano para arrastrarme corriendo hacia la puerta de la entrada; pasando delante de su hija y su yerno con cara de circunstacia.**

**Yo era feliz y él parecía serlo también.**

**-Que les aproveche.- La voz de Edward, llegó mi oídos como un eco..un eco algo extraño. Ya que notaba una nota de tristeza en su voz.**

…**.**

**-Eres una mala influencia para mi. Desde luego.- reí ante aquello y volví a llevarme la copa de vino espumoso a los labios.**

**Su risa; hizo que mirara por enésima vez su boca. Aquella maravillosa boca que me habia besado en la mansión Cullen.**

**Aquel hombre era espectacular. Sus ojos reflejaban con vehemencia su personalidad encantadora y su bondad. Su barba, algo cerrada le hacia ver terriblemente varonil y acrecentaba el par de ojos verdes que habia debajo de aquellas cejas castañas.**

**-Si me sigues mirando así, no voy a poder seguir siendo un caballero; Bella. Te lo aseguro.- Me hablaba con un deje ronco que no dejó dudas al respecto. Me deseaba ¡Siiiiii! ¡Dios mio, Isabella Swan, si todo va bien vas a perder la virginidad con este hombre maravilloso!**

**No pude contener el rubor de mi rostro, ante aquella voz cargada de promesas y bajé la mirada.**

**Nos hallábamos en un pequeño restaurant de Port Angeles ; "La Bella Italia".**

**Habia pedido una mesa algo reservada; dándole al camarero una buena propina.**

**Habiamos saciado nuestro apetito y en los postres, Gerard, acabó pidiendo un vino afrutado para la tarta de cerezas que solicitamos.**

**El vino se me habia subido a la cabeza. Pero estaba completamente en mis cabales. No iba a alanzarme sobre él ni nada por el estilo…aunque lo estaba deseando de manera demente.**

**-Bella has vuelto mi vida de cabeza. – llenó una pizca mas de vino, mi copa y luego vació la botella en la suya, alzó las cejas y me sonrió.- Fui a Forks para comprar algunos terrenos y afincarme aquí por temporadas y ahora….ahora solamente puedo pensar en estar cerca de ti….- Su mano viajó hacia la mia y acarició con premura mis dedos, algo nerviosos.- Te has metido en mi cuerpo como las esporas; Bella. Creando en mi, algo que pensé habia perdido hace mucho, mucho tiempo…. Ilusion, pasión…puedes pensar que estoy loco por aventurarme a decir todo esto, sin apenas conocernos; pero pienso que la vida esta mandándome otra oportunidad para ser feliz…y quiero intentarlo. ¿Querrias…querrías ayudarme?**

**Su mano ya se habia apoderado de la mia y la sujetaba fuerte, causando estragos en mi.**

**-¿Y que puedo hacer yo?.- Pude alcanzar a decir, mientras miraba como su mano, acariciaba, lentamente la mia.**

**-Dejame que te mime. Que te quiera…que te ame…- Aquel hombre que tenia frente a mi, se habia puesto terriblemente serio y me escrutaba con la mirada, intento adivinar mis pensamientos.- Bella…dime algo; cualquier cosa. Pero dime algo.**

**Tragué en seco y me mordí el labio nerviosa. Sus ojos volaron hacia mi boca y cerró fuertemente los ojos; como intentando controlar algún tipo de reacción.**

**-Me gustas.- le dije, en un murmullo.-Me gustas, mucho.**

**Él no cambió ni un apice el gesto de su rostro. Sin soltarme la mano, chasqueó los dedos y el camarero, vino de seguida.**

**-La cuenta; por favor.- dijo roncamente; con sus ojos perdidos en los míos.**

**Al traer la cuenta, él pagó con tarjeta y nos levantamos ambos detrás del camarero, que nos miraba con gesto serio.**

**Gerard, al salir del restaurant me tomó de la mano, jovial; y me llevó a su coche, mientras corriamos; pues habia comenzado a llover de manera alarmante.**

**Al llegar al auto, me ajusté bien el cinturón y noté su agarre en la cintura, para atraerme hacia él.**

**-Ven aquí, preciosa. Llevo un rato queriendo hacer esto.- Sus labios demandantes, me abrieron la boca. Los besos de Gerard eran como azotes de adrenalina que corrian por mi cuerpo, haciéndome estremecer.**

**No sé en que momento llegué a estar a horcajadas en su cuerpo. El volante me raspaba el final de la espalda; pero no me importaba.**

**Su boca viajaba hacia mis pechos; mientras que yo no podia contener todo el ardor que soportaba mi cuerpo.**

**Nunca habia sido tan cabeza loca como para hacer lo que estaba haciendo en aquellos momentos. Me sentía libre en los brazos de aquel hombre. Sensual y deshinibida.**

**Sus manos habian viajado debajo de mi blusa. Sus manos fuertes, eran abrasadoras en mi piel y ante el simple toque, jadeé, mirándolo con pasión.**

**Buscó los pezones henchidos y los acarició con miedo al principio, hasta que seguidamente; apartó la tela que los envolvía para tenerlos entre sus dedos, que los atendían como ellos querían ser atendidos. Con fervor, con vehemente, con pasión.**

**Su boca en ellos, me hizo gemir; lo cual esto llevó a una reacción en cadena.´El también lo hizo y ambos comenzamos a rozar nuestras caderas, hambrientos de algo que podia mas que nosotros.**

**Descendió al ombligo con sus manos; apartando el pantalón, y tanteando mi húmedo centro por encima de mis braguitas.**

**-Quiero darte placer; pequeña…**

**Su voz ronca, me erizó la piel. Era tan sensual, que podia tener un orgasmo con su voz, únicamente.**

**-Pero es que yo…**

**Miró mis ojos, con plenitud, mientras aplacó mi sed con sus labios.**

**Sus dedos se movían hábiles, apartando las braguitas y tanteando mi virtud con una exquisitez deliciosa.**

**Me sentí crecer en sus brazos y me abandoné completamente a sus caricias.**

**Enterrando sus dedos en mi, ví literalmente las estrellas y al acariciar mi hinchado clitaros, maldecía, entre mis labios, mi hermosura y mi cuerpo de diosa…**

**Cuando me atenazó el tercero de mis orgasmo. Me dejé caer en su hombre izquiero y suspiré , besando su cuello, lamiendo la loción tan apetitosa de su piel.**

**-Me tienes encandilado. Bella.**

**-¿Si?.- dije, arrastrando las palabras por su cuello.**

**-Me has hecho un regalo maravilloso…**

**-¿Cómo lo has…?**

**-Podia imaginar que eres virgen. Pero lo que no se me habia pasado por la cabeza es que ningún hombre te habia acariciado tan íntimamente. Me has dado un regalo, que dudo mucho pueda olvidar.**

**Suspiré y sonreí, besando su hombro fuerte y desnudo.**

**-He querido que seas tú.**

**-Gracias.- Buscó mi rostro y me besó lentamente. Haciendome estremecer nuevamente, **

…**..**

**Despues de dejarme a varias cuadras de mi casa y esperar pacientemente, a que le hiciera una llamada perdida para darle la señal que ya habia llegado sana y salva, nunca pensé que mi sueño se volveria en una tórrida pesadilla.**

**Papá ya se habia acostado y la casa estaba en un completo silencio.**

**Me quité las manoletinas y subí las escaleras hacia mi habitación . Abrí la puerta y cerré la puerta seguidamente , muy despacio, para que Charlie no despertase.**

**Al volverme, una sombra larga , me tapó la boca con una mano y poco después, me arrastró hacia la mesita de noche; donde allí, abrió el interruptor de la lamparilla y pude ver el rostro de mi raptor.**

**-¡Edward!.- mascullé entre sus dedos, intentando morder alguna de sus falanges.**

**-Mira Bella. Te voy a soltar. Pero con cuidado. No quiero que grites ¿ok? He venido en son de paz….**

**Lo miré extrada y poco a poco sus dedos dejaron de hacer presión en mis labios.**

**-¿Qué quieres maldito psicópata? ¿Qué haces en mi casa a estas horas?.- susurré, con ira en mi voz.**

**Él soltó una risita nerviosa y se sentó en mi cama. Tocó el colchón, en una clara invitación para que me sentase a su lado y yo caminé hacia él, sin fiarme para nada de la situación.**

**-He venido a hacer un trato contigo.**

**Alcé una ceja y volvi mi cara hacia otro lado.**

**-Eres increíble Cullen…¿Qué clase de trato? ¿Y como coño has subido hasta mi habitación sin que Charlie se entere?**

**-Vayamos por partes. Bella. Dime una cosa. Y sé completamente sincera. ¿Te has enamora de Gerard?**

**Parpadeé un par de veces alucinada. ¿Pero qué coño…?**

**-Y a ti que mierda te importa…**

**-Quizas me importe mas de lo que debería.**

**-No entiendo por qué.- hice un mohín con mis labios y aparté mis ojos de los suyos. Me turbaba la mirada de Edward.**

**-Dime. ¿Te has colado por Gerry?.- el muy maldito, me preguntaba en tono burlon.**

**-No lo sé. Pero me gusta muchismo.**

**-Bien. –se tensó.- ¿Sabes que el papá de Tanya no es dueño de absolutamente nada, no?**

**-No me interesan esas cosas. Edward. No soy tan hipócrita como tú y tu noviecita.- espeté.**

**-La madre de Tanya esta en psiquiátrico. Él no está separado, ni viudo..¿entiendes? Su mujer esta incapacitada; pero esto no quiere decir que esté libre.**

**Mi corazón se paró unos momentos y mueca de horror se instaló en mi rostro.**

**-Gerry ha tenido miles de aventuras. No te creas que vas a ser diferente a todas ellas. Una mucama como tú…con un hombre que tiene todo lo que se le antoje.**

**La lagrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas. Miré a Edward con autentico odio lo abofeteé.**

**-Estoy harta que me dejes a la altura del betun, maldito bastardo. – Vienes aquí para insultarme y contarme todas esas cosas horribles sobre el hombre que me desea y le gusto. Todo para hacerme caer de mi nube. Pues no me interesan tus intrigas Edward Cullen. Y ahora largo de mi habitación y te agradecería no verte mientras trabaje en tu casa. Te odio y te odiaré hasta el final de mis días.**

**-Eso es mucho tiempo.- espertó duro.**

**-No lo suficiente para ti.**

**Continuará…..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dime. ¿Te has colado por Gerry?.- el muy maldito, me preguntaba en tono burlon.**

**-No lo sé. Pero me gusta muchismo.**

**-Bien. –se tensó.- ¿Sabes que el papá de Tanya no es dueño de absolutamente nada, no?**

**-No me interesan esas cosas. Edward. No soy tan hipócrita como tú y tu noviecita.- espeté.**

**-La madre de Tanya esta en psiquiátrico. Él no está separado, ni viudo..¿entiendes? Su mujer esta incapacitada; pero esto no quiere decir que esté libre.**

**Mi corazón se paró unos momentos y mueca de horror se instaló en mi rostro.**

**-Gerry ha tenido miles de aventuras. No te creas que vas a ser diferente a todas ellas. Una mucama como tú…con un hombre que tiene todo lo que se le antoje.**

**La lagrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas. Miré a Edward con autentico odio lo abofeteé.**

**-Estoy harta que me dejes a la altura del betun, maldito bastardo. – Vienes aquí para insultarme y contarme todas esas cosas horribles sobre el hombre que me desea y le gusto. Todo para hacerme caer de mi nube. Pues no me interesan tus intrigas Edward Cullen. Y ahora largo de mi habitación y te agradecería no verte mientras trabaje en tu casa. Te odio y te odiaré hasta el final de mis días.**

**-Eso es mucho tiempo.- espertó duro.**

**-No lo suficiente para ti.**

MY LOVE IS OVER

CAPITULO 7

**Un gruñido se escapó de sus labios y me cogió con fuerza de los hombros.**

**-¿No te das cuenta de que estas cometiendo un error?.- Me miraba a los ojos de una manera insistente. Era como si su alma hubiese sumergido y pudiera verla a traves de sus ojos. Estaba realmente preocupado por mi.-Ese hombre no es para ti. **

**-¿Y quien lo es, entonces?.- pregunté indignada; intentando zafarme de sus poderosas manos que aferraban mis hombros, con fuerza.**

**-Él no. Desde luego.**

**Bajé la mirada y dí dos pasos hacia atrás.**

**-Te ruego que te vayas; Edward. Te lo suplico. Cada vez que te veo o te oígo; me haces daño.**

**No sé si lo haces a propósito o no. La verdad; no me importa. Pero dejame de una maldita vez en paz.**

**Edward abrió la ventana de mi cuarto y saltó; corrí hacia ella, asustada; para asomar mi rostro. Se habia levantado con una gracia desmedida del salto y caminaba entre la arboleda.**

**Cerré la ventana con el ceño fruncido.**

**A partir de mañana seria una semana muy dura.**

**Al dia siguiente entraría a trabajar como interina en casa de los Cullen.**

…

**-Bella que bien que estes aquí ya..- Alice me llevó hacia un lado de la cocina.- ¿es verdad que sales con el papá de Tanya?.- sus ojos chispeantes, rebosaban de felicidad.**

**Le sonreí antes de contestarle y me quité el auricular de ipod que descansaba en mi oído.**

**-Si.**

**-¡Yupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!.- la pequeña duende comenzó a saltar alrededor de la mesa de la cocina.**

**Edward; estaba desayunando sin miranos , se levantó de pronto y se marchó sin decir nada.**

**Fue él, el que me abrió la puerta cuando la aporraceé a las siete de la mañana. Me miró de arriba abajo y sin decirme ni un " buenos días" me dejó pasar; para comenzar mis tareas.**

**Antes de aparecer Alice;me habia ofrecido a prepararle el desayuno; pero él , habia negado con la cabeza y habia hecho un gesto de desprecio con su mano; para que no me acercara a su espacio.**

**Aún no entendía aquel odio fluctuoso que Edward Cullen me prodigaba…**

…**..Pero desde luego mi aversión hacia él; si que era fundada.**

**Alice miró como su hermano se marchaba y volvió sus ojos hacia mí.**

**-¿Qué le ocurre a Edward? .- Alice se sentó en una de las sillas y comenzó a prepararse unas tostadas con mantequilla.**

**-Ni idea. Tu hermano es un arrogante, Alice. ¿Qué te voy a decir que no sepas?**

**-Quizas haya algo que no sepamos ninguna de las dos.- me respondió enigmática.**

**La miré con una ceja alzada y me marché con la bayeta y el cubo de la fregona al patio exterior.**

**Tenia una larga mañana por delante, antes de que ellos volvieran de sus respectivos lugares de estudio y trabajo.**

**Toqué con fuerza en la habitación de Edward.**

**Sabia que todavía estaba por la casa; y aquello me ponía los nervios de punta.**

"**La leonera" ; como yo llamaba a su habitación. Tendría que estar como unos autenticos zorros.**

**-¿Edward?.- mi voz sonó mas grave de lo normal.**

**No contestó nadie y abrí la puerta con sigilo.**

**Asomé la cabeza y luego parte del cuerpo.**

**Me recordé a mi misma, a una de aquellas películas de comedia americana, haciendo este gesto. Su voz me dio un susto de muerte. ¡Mamonazo! **

**-¿Se puede saber que coño…?**

**Abrí mucho los ojos…**

…**Pero mucho.**

**Edward, casi estaba como su madre lo echó al mundo; no era así porque sus partes pudendas ; las tapaba una "toallita" nótese el sarcasmo de la palabra en cuestión; que las cubría.**

**Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza y noté como la sangre se agolpaba en la parte mas visible de mi cuerpo: mi rostro.**

"**Vaya con Edward" pensé. ¡Ji! "Está buensimo"**

**-Yo…yo…- quise apartar la mirada y me encontré con un poster gigantesco de la ultima conejita del playboy…..-Pensé que la habitación estaba desocupada; pero ya me marcho. Lo siento.- Volví a mirarlo; con la cara ardiendo.**

**-No tienes porque marcharte. Limpia. No me molestas lo mas minimo.- espetó con indiferencia; llevándose una de sus manos hacia su cabello mojado.**

" **Joder…si esta bueno; si"**

**Y entonces, el muy sinvergüenza se quitó la toalla y se giró a uno de los cajones de la cómoda para coger algo de ropa interior.**

**Mi rostro estallaba; literalmente.**

**Comencé a quitar las sábanas de su cama y abrí una de las ventanas; para que la habitación se ventilara. Puse el ipod a todo volumen y comencé a hacer mis tareas , intentando no ver cada vez que cerraba los ojos el trasero de Edward; duro y firme. Me mordí el labio inferior ; en un acto reflejo y sonreí ante mi falta de decoro.**

**Risueña y sin perder la sonrisa , continué con mis labores.**

…**.**

**-Bella; la cena; deliciosa. Tienes unas manos de oro.- Emmet; partía el pan con sus manos y mojaba trozos de él; en la salsa que habia hecho para la cena.- Bendito el hombre que se case contigo.**

**-Bella tiene novio.- Alice, suspiró y me miró con picardía bebiendo un sorbo de agua.**

**-¿A si? ¿Y quien es? ¿Lo conozco?.- Emmet dejó de comer para mirar a Alice con suspicacia.**

**-Si. Nunca imaginarias quien es él.**

**Emmet cerró los ojos y una sonrisa emergió de sus labios perfectos.**

**-¿Y bien? ¿lo adivinas?**

**Él negó con la cabeza y prosiguió con el pan y la salsa.**

**-Iba a decir una tontería.- dijo a duras penas; con los carrillos llenos de pan.**

**-Dila.- sugirió Alice.- Quizas no te alejas demasiado.**

**Miró a Edward que comía en silencio, ajeno a la conversación.**

**-Edward.- farfulló.**

**Se oyerón fuertes toses y Alice se levantó para darle fuertes golpes a su hermano en la espalda.**

**A mi se me escapó un plato; ya que estaba fregando, y éste se partió en mil pedazos.**

**Edward se levantó como pudo, y se sirvió un vaso de agua asestándole una mirada foribunda a su hermano Emmet.**

**-Casi me lo cargo. Fijate lo que acabo de decir. Eso me pasa por decir en voz alto mis pensamientos.**

**-Es Gerry; el padre de Tanya…cof, cof, cof… - Edward; le dirigió una mirada envenenada a su hermano.- ¿de donde has sacado la idea que podia ser yo?.- Siseaba entre dientes; como una maldita víbora que era.**

**Emmet no lo hizo caso a a su hermano y siguió el jueguito conmigo.**

**-Vaya, vaya…vaya..Nuestra Bellita tiene un hombre que la haga jadear…**

**-¡Emmet!.-grité.**

**Levantó el trasero de la silla y llevó el plato al fregadero. Me miró divertido y me guiñó un ojo.**

**-¿Qué te parece Edward? ¡Fúria de Titanes! El padre contra el yerno.- comenzó a reir sonoramente y aparecieron los colores en mi rostro de nuevo.- No te sonrojes; Bells. Me alegro por ti; de verdad. Pero creo que Gerry es algo mayor para ti. **

**Emmet acarició una de mis mejillas y se marchó a grandes zancadas.**

**El timbre sonó y Edward se reclinó en mesa mientras yo seguía fregando los platos.**

**-¿No piensas abrir?.- preguntó.**

**Lancé una de mis miradas asesinas y Alice que nos miraba silenciosa; marchó a abrir la puerta, sin omitir una sola palabra.**

**-No me trates como tu puta criada; Edward.- Le advertí con el cepillo de lavar los platos; zarandeándolo. Varias chispas de espuma se esparcieron por su rostro y me llevé la mano a la boca divertida.**

**-Es lo que eres ¿no?.- soltó el imbécil.**

**-¿Edward?**

**Tanya.**

**¡Biennnnn! ¡Bella! Ya estamos todos.**

**Bajé la cabeza y me dediqué a mi tarea mientras que oía como se chupaban la boca aquellos dos.**

**Me sentí incomoda. Pero ellos tenían toda la casa para frotarse, magrearse y babearse. ¿Por qué tenían que hacerlo delante mio?**

**-¡Ups!.- Alice entró en la cocina y Edward se separó de " su lapa"; para cogerla por la cintura y llevársela a Dios sabe donde.**

**Antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta; Tanya se volvió.**

**-Bella.**

**Giré mi rostro.**

**Era Tanya. Se dirigía a mi, en un tono moderado. Aquello era muy extraño.**

**-Dentro de un rato vendrá papá a verte.- Una leve sonrisa, se dibujó en los labios de Tanya y yo la imité.**

**¡Gerard vendría verme!**

…

**Los días fueron pasando sin niguna pena y con mucha gloria.**

**Gerard venia a verme todas las noches; acompañado de su hija o bien volvia a buscarla; después del audible revolcón con Edward.**

**A veces; me sorprendia con el oído pegado a la pared, escuchando los jadeos de ella.**

**Sí; Lo sé. Soy una pervertida; pero es que estaba completamente achicharrada, quemada, caliente…¿ que mas adjetivos podia utilizar?**

**Todas las malditas noches tenia que escuchar como antes de que Gerard viniera a verme, o al mediodía, o a la tarde, los grititos de placer de su hija; mientras el poderoso falo de Edward Cullen la envestía con fuerza.**

**Me daba pura envidia.**

**Me imaginaba que algún dia , Gerard, se posicionaría encima de mi cuerpo y me poseería con la demencia con la que Edward le hacia el amor a Tanya.**

**Los golpes con el cabecero de la cama sobre la pared; ya eran de vergüenza torera.**

**Mi habitación de descanso estaba justo al lado de la de él; por deseo expreso de Alice que estaba en la continúa y aquello estaba llevándome a la locura sexual.**

**A veces mis breves encuentros con Gerard se reducían a tenues caricias que eran interrumpidas por la aparición de su hija con el estúpido de Edward que buscaba con su mirada algún signo de lujuria en mis ojos oscuros.**

**-Vamos a celebrar.- susurro una noche de viernes; mientras cogía mis manos y las llevaba a sus labios, con deliciosa ternura.**

**-¿Qué?.- pregunté ansiosa, mientras escuchaba los pasos de su hija y Edward que se paraban ante nosotros.**

**-Cuando quieras nos vamos; papá.- dijo Tanya, de manera escueta.**

**Mi relaccion con ella se habia vuelto mas cordial. Totalmente lo contrario que con Edward; que cada dia que pasaba estaba mas y mas imposible.**

**-Tanya. ..me preguntaba si serias tan amable de…- Gerard no acabó la frase; dejando a su hija que la terminara;mirando mis ojos amablemente.**

**-Venir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños; Bella. Es este fin de semana.**

**Sonreí a Tanya y asentí ligeramente sin mirar si quiera a Edward.**

**-Será un honor. Muchas gracias Tanya.- me levanté del sofá donde estábamos sentados Gerard y yo, y le dí un fuerte abrazo que ella imitó.**

**-Toma.- me susurró ella en el oído mientras notaba como me metía algo en el bolsillo de la bata de hacer las tareas.- Envuélvete de bombón para papá; le encantará.**

**La miré ruborizada y ví como se marchaban; no sin antes saborear los labios de Gerard; haciéndome caer en el precipicio de placer.**

**Cuando cerré la puerta y volví mi rostro; Edward ya no estaba y saqué de mi bolsillo el paquetito que Tanya me habia metido allí.**

**Subí las escaleras para tener un poquito de intimidad y entré en mi habitación; desenvolví aquel paquetito.**

**Me quedé congelada.**

**Era un body de lo mas escandaloso.**

**Me reí ; recordando la frase de Tanya Envuélvete de bombón para papá"**

**Quité mis ropas con anticipación desesperada, y me embutí aquel body que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.**

**Miré mi cuerpo virgen el el espejo de cuerpo entero y me ruboricé.**

**Solté mi cabello; que llevaba recogido en una maltrecha coleta y acerqué mi cuerpo al espejo para observarme mejor; Estaba realmente sexy.**

**Me miré de costado, de frente, por detrás. Calcé también unos tacones que tenia por debajo de la cama perdidos y entonces oí un carraspeo.**

**Joder…no….**

**La puerta de la habitación no estaba totalmente cerrada….y allí estaba Edward, con los labios fruncidos en una expresión que no supe descifrar y el cuerpo tenso.**

**-¿Qué mierdas haces ahí como un pasmarote Cullen?¡ Largo!.- le grité; mientras caminaba hasta la puerta e intentaba cerrarla. Sus fuertes manos me lo impidieron y me encontré en una desastrosa situación; con Edward, vestida de guerra y en mi habitación.**

**-Llevas razón.- susurró con la voz pastosa; casi ronca, mirándome como un poseído.-No sé lo que hago mirándote como un pasmarote…- alargo su brazo a mi cintura y antes de que me diera cuenta sus labios abarcaron los míos en un beso voraz….**

**Continuará.**

**Chicas! Hola!**

**He decidido subir este fice; porque la verdad no se ponían muy de acuerdo. Claro que tengo tantos en progreso….Bueno espero les haya gustado el capi. ¿me diran algo verdad? Besos a todas LAS QUIERO MUCHO!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hola nenas!

Tal y como prometí My love….ejeejejjej!

Espero os guste el capi. Nos leemos abajo.

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen; la historia por el contrario si es mía.

**La puerta de la habitación no estaba totalmente cerrada….y allí estaba Edward, con los labios fruncidos en una expresión que no supe descifrar y el cuerpo tenso.**

**-¿Qué mierdas haces ahí como un pasmarote Cullen?¡ Largo!.- le grité; mientras caminaba hasta la puerta e intentaba cerrarla. Sus fuertes manos me lo impidieron y me encontré en una desastrosa situación; con Edward, vestida de guerra y en mi habitación.**

**-Llevas razón.- susurró con la voz pastosa; casi ronca, mirándome como un poseído.-No sé lo que hago mirándote como un pasmarote…- alargo su brazo a mi cintura y antes de que me diera cuenta sus labios abarcaron los míos en un beso voraz….**

**MY LOVE IS OVER**

**-Capitulo 8-**

**Muy lejos de ser un beso tímido; sentí como la boca de Edward apresó la mía a cámara lenta…todo me pareció muy lento; casi mágico.**

**Aparté aquella loca idea de la cabeza y sin cerrar los ojos ví como sus rasgos, usualmente en tensión delante de mi persona; se suavizaban y sus facciones se relajaban.**

**Buscó paso entre mis dientes para capturar mi lengua y en el momento que la rozó, sentí algo extraño. Mis ojos se cerraron automáticamente; como si mi cerebro quisiera embriagarse de aquel momento tan sensorial.**

**Noté como sus manos se aprisionaban mas en mi cintura y me deleité de un ligero vaivén de sus caderas.**

**Estaba presa de algún tipo de embrujo que no tardó en desaparecer…**

…**Mis miles de neuronas aquejadas por el asco a Edward Cullen comenzaron a mandar señales a mi cerebro…aquello no podia ser. ¡Era de autenticos locos! ¡Yo odiaba a Edward Cullen y la cuestión era….que era reciproco!**

**Desenredé mi lengua de la suya e interrumpí un sensual jadeo que brotaba de sus labios….todo hay que decirlo: maravilloso.**

**Nos quedamos mirando un momento a los ojos; y entonces todo volvió a ser como era….**

**Mi mano fue hacia su rostro y él la interceptó por el camino. Elevé la rodilla, por mero reflejo, y le asesté un buen golpe en sus partes nobles y magníficamente bien dotadas; dado el duro miembro que palpé con mi duro hueso de la rótula.**

**Siseó algo entre dientes y se encogió cerrando los ojos de autentico dolor (debo suponer).**

**-¿Cómo te has atrevido a hacer una cosa asi? ¡Largo de esta habitación; Cullen! ¡Te lo exijo!**

**Dí dos pasos hacia atrás y cogí unas de las mantas de cachemira con las que me tapaba por las noches. Me cubrí.**

**Al tiempo que Edward se enderezaba; pude ver sus mejillas encendidas y sus labios hinchados de aquel beso.**

**Llevé mi mano a los míos y los rocé; también estaban hinchados y casi adoloridos; pero era grato, casi placentero.**

**-Debo de estar loco.- sentenció; antes de darse la vuelta y salir por el umbral de la puerta, agitadamente.**

**Me senté en la cama y suspiré. ¿Por qué Edward me habia besado?**

**Miré la puntilla del body sexy que llevaba puesto y suspiré; encontrando rápidamente la solución al enigma.**

**Edward se habia puesto cachondo viéndome como una conejita del playboy….si; claro, como aquella que colgaba de la pared de su habitación; como si fuera aquel adolescente hormonado de hacia unos años…..**

**Me quité los zapatos y me dirigí hacia el lavabo; allí hice trizas aquella prenda y me duché intentando borrar las caricias de Edward por todo mi cuerpo.**

…

**Edward Pov**

**Habia sido delicioso estar dentro de Bella….**

…**aunque era solo su boca; me habia sentido como en casa.**

**Sólo me faltó ver lucecitas y toda esa clases de cosas que uno vé cuando el beso es formidable.**

**Toqué mi falo mientras que cerraba la puerta de mi habitación suavemente.**

**Claro que las lucecitas las veía mi polla, cuando la vió de semejante guisa.**

**El corazón se me paró en el acto y no pude hacer otra cosa que sentir mi polla moverse en dirección ascendente y notar un leve cosquilleo en mis cojones.**

**Me habia empalmado hasta el dolor viéndola a ella…a Bella Swan.**

**¿Cómo decir que Bella Swan forma parte de mí como mi corazón?**

**Ni yo mismo entendía aquello; pero asi lo era.**

**El problema era ella….nunca me vió realmente como un chico con el cual pudiese relacionarse.**

**Siempre me vió como el niño rico ubicado en Forks….**

…**.nunca me dio ni una sola oportunidad para conocerme. Nunca.**

**Siempre prejuzgado…siempre.**

**Claro que quizás yo tenga parte de culpa después de aquella fiesta e cumpleaños…..si; la fiesta en la que Alice invitó por primera vez a Bella.**

_**-He invitado a una chica nueva a tu cumpleaños Edward….es hija del exjefe de policía Swan.- Alice me miraba desde la puerta, mientras yo intentaba enderezar la primera corbata que me habia puesto en la vida.**_

_**-Muy bien Alice. ¿Y que?.- La miré por el espejo y ví como hacia un mohín, de aquellos suyos.**_

_**-Pensaba presentártela. Es muy bonita.**_

_**Alcé una ceja y sonreí.**_

_**Habia visto un par de brazos intentar contener a Alice; mientras ésta hablaba y supuse rápidamente que debia de ser la chica a la que Alice quería que conociese.**_

_**Se escapó una carcajada por mi boca y giré mi cuerpo para dar paso a mi hermana.**_

_**Abrí totalmente la puerta y allí escondida detrás del cuerpo de Alice, se hallaba una chica de cabellos castaños; con la cabeza escondida.**_

_**-¿Y bien; Alice? Si no le dices a tu amiga que enderece el rostro no podras presentármela.**_

_**Me lo estaba pasando de aúpa.**_

_**Me encantaba ver y sentir la reacción que producia en las mujeres de todas las edades; aquello era adrenalina para mi ego. No perdí la sonrisa y toqué la mano de la muchacha para infundarle un poco de valor.**_

_**Ella retrocedió y subió el rostro para encontrarme con los ojos mas maravillosamente tentadores que habia visto en mi vida.**_

_**Trastabillé un poco por la impresión y un jadeo involuntario, por la sorpresa se escapó de mis labios.**_

_**-Es Isabella Swan, Edward. Es mi amiga.- Mi hermana recalcó aquello con una obviedad apabullante. Era como decir, "esta totalmente prohibido que te acerques a ella en plan seductor"**_

_**-Hola Isabella.- logré decir, cuando encontré mi voz.**_

_**-Bella.**_

_**Me encantó su voz; fue como música para mis oídos y casi cerré los ojos complacido.**_

_**-¡Edward!**_

_**La voz de Mike Newthon me sacó de la abducción a la que estaba siendo sometido y despegué a regañadientes los ojos de aquella carita de pura rosa.**_

_**-Mike….**_

_**Miró a Bella y la evaluó lentamente con la mirada.**_

_**Pude ver el vestidito de volantes azul marino de terciopelo que llevaba puesto…parecía una muñequita.**_

_**Sus pies estaban tapados por unas también azules manoletinas y su cabello lo semirecogia una finísima diadema también del mismo tejido.**_

_**-¿Gallinita nueva en el corral, Cullen?**_

_**Ella lo miró con gesto de horror y luego miró mi rostro; interrogante.**_

_**-No Mike. Es amiga de mi hermana. **_

_**Mike soltó una gran carcajada y acarició levemente el cabello de aquella deliciosa jovencita de ojos marrones.**_

_**-Cuando tengas unos años mas ….seguro que la ves en posición vertical y jadeando….**_

_**Alice sujetó la mano de Bella y corrió hacia las escaleras horrorizada.**_

_**-Eres muy cruel, Mike.- apreté la mandibula con fuerza y no le dí un puñetazo porque no quería echar a perder mi fiesta de cumpleaños.**_

_**-¿Es mentira o que? Me han dicho que esta semana le ha tocado a Jessica, la semana pasada le tocó a Lauren…. Si sigues asi, te follaras a todo Forks antes de las navidades….hay que ir pensando en las jóvenes promesas. Esa chica va a ser una belleza potencial…diferente; pero presumiblemente muy, muy follable.**_

_**Apreté los puños con fuerza y cerré la puerta de mi habitación caminando por el pasillo sin prestar atención a la palabrería del tal Newthon.**_

_**-¡Eh! ¡Edward, espera!.- oí su reclamo pero no le hice ni puto caso.**_

_**Tomé las escaleras y bajé con paso ágil.**_

_**Menuda fiestecita me habían organizado…**_

_**El próximo Septiembre ingresaría en la Universidad y eso era todo un acontecimiento.**_

_**Volveria al acabar los semestres; y ya nada seria como antes.**_

_**Pude oir a mi hermano Emmet gritar y sofocar un grito con mi nombre al bajar las escaleras.**_

_**Reí y me sentí mas importante de lo que era….muy importante.**_

_**Papá y mamá no estaban ; nos habían dado carta blanca para " casi todo" y siempre podían preguntarle a Alice; ya que nosotros nunca haríamos nada que hiriese la sensibilidad de nuestra hermana pequeña.**_

_**Busqué con la mirada a mi hermana y a su linda compañera…pero no me dio tiempo a terminar la búsqueda.**_

_**-Edward….**_

_**Aquella era como decirme "Estoy caliente; fóllame"**_

_**Era Jessica; la de turno. Pero en realidad allí se hallaban todas…mirándose con una ira infinita….¡Ji! todo por mí.**_

_**-Hola nena.**_

_**Sus labios buscaron los míos, y con un deseo turbador succionó mi lengua, invitándome claramente a una buena chupada.**_

_**Una sonrisa lujuriosa apareció en sus labios al despegarse de los míos, alzó una ceja y acercó a una muchacha joven, que se hallaba allí seria y terriblemente colorada.**_

_**-Mira. Esta es Angela Webber y….**_

_**Se inclinó hacia mi oído y su deseo me hizo abrir los ojos como platos.**_

_**-¿Estas segura?**_

_**Jessica miró a su amiga y ensanchó mas su boca, si cabía.**_

_**-Totalmente.**_

_**Tragué en seco y pensé algo rápido.**_

_**-Sube a la habitación de invitados después del brindis; con tu amiga….- me relamí los labios.- lo pasaremos bien.**_

_**Ella se acercó nuevamente y acarició con energía mi verga dura y envenenada con el deseo de sus palabras.**_

_**Miré hacia el resto de los invitados, para ver si alguien se habia percatado de aquella caricia consumada de Jessica.**_

_**Y allí estaban; los de ella.**_

_**Sus ojos habían adquirido un duro matiz y elevó un poco su labio; aquel labio lleno y hermoso, en una mueca de repulsión.**_

_**Sentí mi rostro arder, bajé mi mirada aturdido y avergonzado.**_

_**-Edward…ven; quiero presentarte a alguien.- Eric y Tayler me cogieron de un brazo y me llevaron con ellos. Lo agradecí e intenté no pegarme mas a una mujer en toda la noche.**_

_**Despues del brindis tendría la oportunidad de hacer aquello que me habia expuesto Jessica…**_

…

_**-¡Un brindis por el medico que va a desembragar mas,en Yale!**_

_**Alguien dijo ¡Bestia, hay oídos vírgenes por aquí!**_

_**Me reí e intenté no buscar con la mirada a mi hermana y su amiga.**_

_**Brindamos todos y entonces caminé hacia la habitación de invitados.**_

_**Cuando abrí la puerta; tiré la chaqueta al suelo ensimismado.**_

_**Jessica ya habia comenzado a desnudar a Angela . La estaba besando y acariciando; mientras que la morena echaba hacia atrás la cabeza y gemía.**_

_**En aquella camita de noventa centímetros aquellas dos putitas se retorcían devorándose la una a la otra.**_

_**Jessica me miró en el momento que acariciaba con su lengua el clítoris de la que se hacia llamar Angela y me hizo un gesto para sumarme a la fiesta.**_

_**Quité mis ropas con nerviosismo y erecto como estaba puse mi falo a la altura de la boca de la morena que gemía como una puta gata en celo.**_

_**Fue la mamada mas impresionante de mi vida.**_

_**Y también la follada…por delante, por detrás, a una a otra….pensaba que me iba a morir de gusto; cuando me cansaba de un coñito; pasaba al otro, para embriagarme de nuevo en el placer. Exploté varias veces y rendido las mandé a paseo mientras me estiraba en la cama con una sonrisa de lobo…¡Menuda despedida!**_

_**A tientas busqué los calzoncillos por el piso y al no encontrarlos; prendí la luz.**_

_**Me los puse y volví hacia el catre deshecho….**_

_**Dí un respingo al ver una sombra escondida detrás del armario.**_

_**-¿Quién coño eres y que haces ahí?**_

_**Tragué en seco.**_

_**Los golpes en la puerta me hicieron dar un respingo.**_

_**-¿Edward?.- la voz de Alice me hizo llevarme las manos al cabello y desordenarlo mas de lo que estaba normalmente.- ¿Has visto a Bella?**_

_**Cerré los ojos lentamente y comprendí.**_

_**- Se ha empezado a encontrar mal y le he dicho que se quedara a dormir…debería estar ahí dentro. ¿Edward?**_

_**-No aquí no está. Quizas la haya llevado alguien a casa de su padre, Alice….**_

_**-Bien; esperaré mañana para llamarla.**_

_**Antes de llegar al armario ; ella dio un paso hacia delante y ví su rostro.**_

_**Estaba lleno de lagrimas y ruborizado hasta la raíz de su cabello.**_

_**-Debiste avisar.- comencé.**_

_**Achicó los ojos y caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta. La cogí del brazo antes de que girara el pomo y me apoyé sobre ella.**_

_**-Dejame salir….**_

_**-Alice piensa que estas con tu padre en tu casa. Tendria que llevarte.**_

_**-Prefiero irme andando…**_

_**Me reí…Charlie Swan vivía muy lejos de mi casa.**_

_**-Vives a 15 minutos en coche; es muy tarde, tu padre se asustará.**_

_**-No. Dejame marcharme.**_

_**-Oye…lo que has visto u oído…**_

_**-Quedará grabado en mi hasta que me muera…pero no te preocupes; no le diré nada a nadie…si es eso lo que te preocupa.**_

_**Solté un bufido, dejando escapar el aire; completamente relajado.**_

_**-Gracias.**_

_**Quise acariciarle el rostro y ella palmeó mi mano; con una viva mueca de repulsión.**_

_**-No te atrevas a tocarme. Me das asco. Eres repúgnate.**_

_**Aquello me hirió y me acerqué aún mas a ella.**_

_**-¿Tan ingenua eres? ¿Qué no sabes lo que pasa entre un hombre y una mujer?.- alcé una ceja interrogante .**_

_**Apartó su mirada de mí y buscó el giro apropiado para abrir la puerta.**_

_**-Me quiero largar. Ya.**_

_**La miré; me habia ganado el odio de aquella muchacha para el resto de mi vida.**_

…

**No volví a ver a Bella Swan , depues de mucho tiempo después.**

**Mamá necesitaba alguien que la ayudara en la casa y yo estaba finalizando la carrera.**

**Ya estaba liado con Tanya y cuando la ví saludar a todos los miembros de mi familia con efusividad excepto a mi; todo me quedó bien claro. No habia olvidado aquello.. después de cinco años, todo seguía igual.**

**Todo menos ella; sus formas se habían vuelto mas voluptuosas, su cabello estaba mas largo y su rostro se habia vuelto el de una mujer extremadamente bella…..**

…**.Continuará…..**

**Chicas ¡Que?**

**Jejejejeje¿les gusto? Espero que siiii!**

**Mañana no sé si subiré ok?**

**Pero si lo hago; subiré Barbaro…estais locas con este fice…ejjejejejejjjj!**

**Besos amores; os quiero de verdad!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chicas. Tal y como prometí: My love is over…..

…..espero os guste.

Nos leemos abajo.

**MY LOVE IS OVER.**

No volví a ver a Bella Swan , depues de mucho tiempo después.

Mamá necesitaba alguien que la ayudara en la casa y yo estaba finalizando la carrera.

Ya estaba liado con Tanya y cuando la ví saludar a todos los miembros de mi familia con efusividad excepto a mi; todo me quedó bien claro. No habia olvidado aquello.. después de cinco años, todo seguía igual.

Todo menos ella; sus formas se habían vuelto mas voluptuosas, su cabello estaba mas largo y su rostro se habia vuelto el de una mujer extremadamente bella…..

…..

**Capitulo 9.**

Viernes noche.

La loca de Alice está detrás de esa puerta aporreándola como una posesa. ¡No pienso dejar que me toque un pelo!

Despues del altercado con Edward; casi no le he visto el pelo.

Cosa que es de agradecer. Cada vez que recordaba el ardor de sus labios en pos de los míos; sentía mi piel arder; como una lujuriosa de mierda.

Intentaba pensar en Gerald y en aquella noche. Lo pasaría genial y quizás…sólo quizás y si todo salía como lo habia previsto, me entregaría a la pasión, mucho más allá de aquellos besos que me dejaban extasiada.

-¡Bella!

Bufé. ¿Era tan difícil que Alice Cullen entendiera un "no"?

Abrí la puerta y puse los ojos en blanco. Tenia unas tenacillas en una mano y el cofre completo de la Señorita Pepis en la otra.(Utensilios de maquillaje, brochas, borlas…)

-Te lo voy a decir sin herir tus sentimientos. ¿vale Alice? ¡NO!.

La muy malvada hizo un puchero con su boquita impecablemente maquillada y yo la miré con una ceja alzada.

-Quiero que estes perfecta….¿no lo entiendes? Eres la chica que sale con el padre de Tanya y hoy es su cumpleaños. Debes dar una buena impresión Bella. No puedes ir de cualquier manera. ¿Quieres dejar mal a Gerry?

Me quedé mirando a Alice y ella asintió con una perversa sonrisa. ¿Tanto se notaba que habia derribado todas mis barreras? Por lo visto si. Asi era.

Comenzó a reir. Y me ofreció con su brazo, que sentara mi trasero en uno de los taburetes de el servicio.

-¿Va a venirte a buscar?.- preguntó la pequeña, mientras separaba mechones del nido de pájaros que tenia en la cabeza.

Negué y ella sonrió.

-Vendrás con nosotros. Hoy seras como la Cenicienta…..pero la magia no se acabará a las doce de la noche…..

Bufé.

-Alice. Mañana tengo un dia muy duro aquí. ¿Crees que me voy a quedar hasta que salga el sol con Gerry? Me es técnicamente imposible.

La risa de Alice dio un vuelco a mi corazón.

-Hemos hablado los chicos y yo….Creemos que te mereces esto y lo tendrás. Mañana no tienes que venir Bella. Puedes bailar hasta que te duelan los pies esta noche, porque la magia no se acabará..

Sonreí a la imagen del espejo que me peinaba y me dejé hacer.

Era maravillosa…mi pequeña y dulce Alice….

…..

-¡Guau Bells! Yo sé de alguien que se le van a clavar los dientes en el suelo cuando te vea….estas increíble. Sonreí a Emmet y dí una vueltecita para exhibirme delante de él y de mi amiga Rosalie.

-Todo el mérito lo tiene Alice…..Ha sido un trabajo arduo; pero al final ha logrado su objetivo.

-¿Objetivo, Bells?.- Rosalie miraba el vestido ceñido a mi cuerpo de palabra de honor azul marino y suspiraba.- Pareces una Diosa. Muy en el estilo del pavellon de deportes; en la fiesta de hace unas semanas; cuando conociste a Gerry. Creo que lo dejaras impresionado…muy impresionado.- Se acercó a mi y susurró en mi oído.- ¿Lista para perder la virginidad?

Le sonreí abiertamente.

-Lista.

Comenzamos a reir como dos adolescentes, bajo la atenta mirada de Emmet. Mi cabello marcado en suaves ondas. Recorría mi espalda y mi escote, haciendo los rasgos de mi rostro mas dulces.

Alice habia enmarcado mis ojos y pómulos de una manera intensa. Dejando los labios en un segundo plano, dándole un pequeño toque con brillo labial.

Las sandalias; como dos estiletes, hacian mis piernas interminables y casi rozaban la sensualidad. Me encontraba cómoda y lo mas importante; sexy. Muy sexy para Gerry.

Las pisadas de Alice nos hicieron volvernos y vimos su graciosa figura en el umbral de la puerta de la entrada, ya que todos estábamos esperándola en el jardín.

Su ceño se frunció y buscó a alguien con la mirada.

-¿Y Edward?

-¿Edward?.- casi salté cuando oí su nombre.-¿No está con Tanya?.- pregunté intentando sonar indiferente.

-No. No quedamos en eso con él. Decidimos salir todos juntos de casa…no entiendo como no está aquí todavía…

-Lo llamaré.- Emmet buscó el mobil en su bolsillo y se apartó un poco del grupo.

-Estas monísima, Alice. Ese conjunto de traje pantalón te queda espectacular.- La halagó Rosalie.

-Gracias.- dijo despreocupadamente.-Espero encontrarme con el hombre de mi vida esta noche.- dijo con petulancia.

Rosalie y yo nos miramos y sonreímos abiertamente.

Emmet llegó con el mobil en la mano y con gesto enfadado.

-Edward irá después….- espetó hosco mirando a su hermana Alice.

Ella corrió hacia él, dando pequeños saltitos y pudo escuchar como le susurraba " ¿Qué ocurre?" La contestación de Emmet me la perdí. Pero tampoco debia de interesarme demasiado. No tendría que soportar estar en un pequeño espacio con Edward Cullen y eso ya era lo bastante bueno para mis nervios, como para preocuparme de lo que ocurría con él.

Subimos al auto y nos dirigimos a casa de Gerry.

Yo con la sonrisa en los labios en el asiento de detrás del Jeep de Emmet y Alice a mi lado, seria y taciturna. ¿Qué le ocurria?

…

Al llegar a la casa de Gerry, la tensión acumulada en el coche desapareció.

El aire llegó a mis pulmones y la suave brisa que ondeaba las ramas de los arboles me envolvió.

Era como estar en casa.

Suspiré al ver las lucecitas que colgaban entre los arboles del jardín y el bullicio de la gente que allí se hallaba.

Las mesas circulares adornadas con unas pequeñas velas en el centro; daban un aire de bosque animado. Esperando ver en cualquier momento algún tipo de duende o alguna ninfa dorada.

Caminamos hacia el jardín y las caras se volvieron para sonreir a los Cullen, que iban detrás mío.

Busqué a Gerry con la mirada. Con el corazón encogido y aquella mariposas en el estomago que volaban nerviosas cada vez que lo veía o pensaba en él.

Sonreí de dicha al distinguir su cabeza entre varias.

Era alto. Debia alcanzar el metro noventa. Casi de la misma altura que Edward. ¡Edward! ¿Quién se acordaba ya de Edward?.

Perdí la nocion del tiempo y el espacio. Cuando giró su rostro levemente y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos; sonrió complacido. Muy complacido. Repasó mi cuerpo al detalle y por ultimo sus ojos verde oliva descansaron en los míos; dejando con la palabra en la boca al que le hablaba y dando grandes zancadas hacia mí.

Sus manos envolvieron las mias y las llevó a su boca; y sentí la caricia previa de aquella barba suave que mantenía perfecta. Sus lengua invadió sus labios para lamerlos y entonces besó mi mano con autentica adoración.

-No podias estar mas perfecta.- Susurró; sin dejar de mirarme.- Eres el sueño de un hombre convertido en realidad…

Me sonrojé y bajé la mirada. Aquello me sobrepasaba. Estaba en una maldita nube y aquel hombre me tenia en un puto pedestal.

¡Era feliz! ¡Muy feliz!

Su mano viajó hasta mi cintura y caminamos sorteando a varios invitados. Vislumbré a Tanya que yacia en una de las mesas fumando y con la ira temblando en sus ojos.

Al verme se levantó rápidamente y fue hacia nosotros tirando el cigarrillo con nerviosismo.

-¿Han venido contigo los Cullen, Bella. Ha venido Edward?

La miré con precaución y acerqué mi rostro al suyo para darle un beso y felicitarla por su aniversario.

- Felicidades Tanya. No. Edward no ha venido con nosotros. Si quieres saber mas. Habla con Emmet.

Ella me sonrió y dio un saltito, haciendo que sus bucles color fresa danzaran divertidos.

La seguí con la mirada y mis ojos viajaron hacia los de su padre; que la miraba con preocupación.

-Mi hija está ciega si cree que ese hombre la ama. Pero quiero que aprenda de su errores y se haga fuerte. No quiero tenerla en una jaula de cristal; quiero que vuele. Pero lo que no estoy dispuesto a permitir es que nadie le corte las alas.

Lo miré seria y comprendí enseguida lo que aquellas palabras envolvían.

-Ven.- dijo.-Quiero enseñarte la casa.

Me apretó mas entre sus brazos y me guió con orgullo hacia el interior de la casa.

Apenas habíamos ascendido varios peldaños hacia el interior de la gran casa, cuando el fuerte sonido de unos neumáticos en el asfalto, nos hicieron volvernos.

Gerry soltó mi cintura, para hacer posesión de la mano y avanzar hacia el dueño del coche que habia hecho tanto sonido en el pavimento.

Yo antes de llegar a la altura del principio del jardín; ya no tenia ninguna duda. Habia sido Edward Cullen. Con aquel volvo plateado que llevaba a paseo como si fuera un puto loco y quisiera desparramar sus sesos por cualquier carretera colindante a Forks.

La grácil figura de Tanya fue hacia él .

Sentí como Gerry se tensaba a mi lado. Edward habia despreciado a Tanya, apartándola a un lado y buscaba como a un poseso a alguien entre la multitud.

Miré a Gerry, esperando su reacción; pero se quedó allí parado, apretando la mandíbula fuertemente.

-Te está buscando a ti.- dijo con la voz ronca.

Yo lo miré con diversión y casi reí ante aquella afirmación tan tajante.

-¿A mi? No….no lo creo…

-Bella mi amor….¿No te has dado cuenta?

Lo miré profundamente a los ojos y pude ver sufrimiento en ellos.

Sentimos una presencia a nuestro frente y unos jadeos cansados y molestos.

-Suéltala.- Aquella voz….

Gerry dejó de mirarme y plantó cara al inmaduro de Edward que….

Tragué en seco al mirarlo.

Su cabello despeinado aún lo estaba mas que de costumbre, sus mejillas estaban arreboladas de rubor, sus labios abiertos, inquietos, por respirar también por la boca y aquella manera de vestir, que era un pecado para cualquiera que tuviera ojos y fuese una mujer.

Los pantalones se le ceñían a los muslos y caderas; dando fuerza a su personalidad, camisa blanca, tan pegada que podia estallar y aquella corbata fina que cualquier fémina soñaría con arrancar.

Tragué mas de dos veces con la garganta seca, al inspeccionar su cuerpo por completo; y de repente como si fuera un recortable lo recordé en pelotas en su habitación. Me sentí arder y mi vista se nubló.

-¿Quién eres tú para decirme que la suelte? ¿Eres el novio de mi hija, no? ¿Qué derecho tienes sobre ella?

Edward me dirigió una mirada rápida, de tristeza y abrió la boca de nuevo, pero esta vez para romper en pequeños trozos mi corazón.

-Bella…espero que me perdones algún dia por esto. Pero debes de ir a ver a la madre de Tanya al psiquiátrico. Por favor. Te ruego que lo hagas. No hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte toda la vida.

No sabia que me pasaba. ¿Qué quería decir con aquello?

-¿Qué tiene que ver Reneé en esto… Cullen?

Miré horrorizada el rostro de Gerald y luego alternativamente el de Edward.

Desolada.

-Ve a ver a tu padre Bella. Insistió en venir a contártelo él mismo. Pero yo le quité esa idea de la cabeza. ..

-Yo te acompaño Bella.

-¡No!.- bramó Edward, dando dos pasos hacia nosotros.- Ni se te ocurra. ¿Quieres terminar de matar a Charles Swan?

Gerry soltó mi mano como si quemara y me miró como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

-¿Eres hija de Charles Swan?

-Si….

Continuará….

Jejjejejejejejj…¿Os gusto? Edward llevaba varios días desaparecido y sabia mucho mas de lo que nos pensábamos…Y vosotras que os imaginais?

Besos hermosas, las quierooooooooooo!


	10. Chapter 10

Chicas….Estoy en la incertidumbre de subir mañana o de contestar reviews; ósea que mañana quizás no halla nada en la bandeja de entrada.

Hoy me he decidido por MY love is Over. Espero que os guste y me digais que os pareció. Nos leemos abajo.

**Esta historia es completamente mía; no así los personajes que viven en ella.**

**Las escenas de este fice pueden dañar la sensibilidad a gente que no esté totalemente formada. Gracias.**

**MY LOVE IS OVER.**

Edward me dirigió una mirada rápida, de tristeza y abrió la boca de nuevo, pero esta vez para romper en pequeños trozos mi corazón.

-Bella…espero que me perdones algún dia por esto. Pero debes de ir a ver a la madre de Tanya al psiquiátrico. Por favor. Te ruego que lo hagas. No hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte toda la vida.

No sabia que me pasaba. ¿Qué quería decir con aquello?

-¿Qué tiene que ver Reneé en esto… Cullen?

Miré horrorizada el rostro de Gerald y luego alternativamente el de Edward.

Desolada.

-Ve a ver a tu padre Bella. Insistió en venir a contártelo él mismo. Pero yo le quité esa idea de la cabeza. ..

-Yo te acompaño Bella.

-¡No!.- bramó Edward, dando dos pasos hacia nosotros.- Ni se te ocurra. ¿Quieres terminar de matar a Charles Swan?

Gerry soltó mi mano como si quemara y me miró como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

-¿Eres hija de Charles Swan?

-Si….

…

**Capitulo 10.**

La voz de Tanya me sacó del estado de trance en el que me hallaba sumida.

Mis ojos estaban vidriosos y un agujero enorme se me habia formado en mi pecho.

Toda aquella información quería decir algo y yo sabía que Edward no daba punzadas sin hilo.

Busqué su rostro y me sentí desfallecer. Antes de caer como una muñeca rota al suelo, sus brazos me albergaron con cuidado y me llevaron hacia el asiento del copiloto de su coche.

Habia podido oir durante el trayecto hacia éste, el murmullo de la gente y la voz nasal de Tanya, increpando a Edward por marcharse de aquella manera conmigo. Exigiéndole explicaciones, que él omitió.

Encogida; me tapó con su chaqueta ,y noté su mirada preocupada.

-¿Estas bien?.- preguntó, con un matiz dulce. Un matiz que no recordaba haber oído nunca.

-No lo sé, Edward. Ahora quiero ir a hablar con papá. ¿Papá conoce a Gerard?.- pregunté por inercia. Aunque aquello me había quedado lo suficientemente claro.

Edward apretó el volante y miró hacia la carretera, arrancando automáticamente.

-Si.

-¿Desde cuando lo sabes?.- mi mente perdida; volvía a recolocarse como un cubo de Rubik.

-Desde que comencé a verlo interesado en ti. Al principio pensé que eras un simple capricho; pero iba pasando el tiempo y te veía mas y mas encandilada. No me hubiera perdonado jamás que hubieras hecho una locura, de la que seguro te arrepentirías toda tu vida.

Lo miré con insistencia mientras conducía.

-Cuando hablas de locura. ¿Te refieres a acostarme con él? ¿A ser suya?

Edward pegó un frenazo en seco y me miró tenso.

-No solo es eso. Creo que no he podido evitar que te enamores de él…..

Cerré los ojos y me dí cuenta de cuanta verdad había en las palabras de Edward.

Volví a encogerme en el asiento y gemí. Unos segundos después; los brazos de Edward, me cobijaban por completo y sus manos acariciaban mi cabello.

-Ahhhh…Bella.- susurró.- He sido un imbécil. Debía de haberte abierto los ojos de alguna manera. Aunque todo esto es mejor que te lo cuente tu padre.- Levanté la cabeza y lo miré con los ojos vidriosos. Habia tanta ternura en aquellos frios ojos verdes que me estremecí.

-¿Mi padre? ¿Desde cuando sabe Charlie que salgo con Gerard Denalí?

-Desde que yo se lo he dicho.- Sus ojos no abandonaban los míos y sus brazos lejos de separarme de él; hacian el agarre mas duro y fuerte.

-¿Y quien te da derecho…Edward?.- intenté zafarme de su abrazo; pero no pude.

-Él no merece tu amor. Bella. No lo merece, creéme.

-¿Y quién lo merece? No ha habido nadie que me haga sentir lo que ha hecho él. Nadie. ¿Ahora que va a ser de mí?

Edward se despegó de mí lentamente y suspiró.

-Vamos a tu casa. Charlie te está esperando. Debe estar preocupado.

Arrancó el motor y volamos hacia mi casa.

…

Al llegar al jardín de mi casa, pudimos ver con sorpresa como habia otro coche aparcado enfrente de la casa.

Ambos. Edward y yo, reconocimos rápidamente el coche de Gerard y avanzamos cogidos de la mano.

Con todo el amasijo de pensamientos que azotaban mi mente, me había dado cuenta que Edward me protegía como su fuera algo de su propiedad. Como si realmente le importara.

Ese pensamiento no curó el agujero que se habia instalado en el centro de mi pecho; pero si lo hizo mas liviano. Aquel que yo creía un enemigo natural por años, estaba acompañándome en aquellos duros momentos en los que no sabía si quiera lo que iba a ocurrir.

Le cedí las llaves a Edward y él abrió la puerta de la casa con sigilo.

Se oían voces increpándose y Edward me soltó la mano y avanzó a grandes zancadas hacia el lugar donde se hallaban las personas que emitían dichas voces.

A mi, el terror me paralizó. Pero como una pequeña muñeca automatizada, caminé lentamente por el gran pasillo pintando de amarillo.

Todavía seguía igual que Reneé lo habia pintado. Intentando traer consigo luminosidad solar de Phoenix aquí, a Forks.

Papá no habia cambiado el color y éste ya rozaba el marron mas que el amarillo.

-¡Como hayas tocado un pelo a mi hija, te juro que se te va a caer el pelo. Gerard Denalí. Lo juro!

Las voces se oian cada vez con mas fuerza; no sabia si por mi acercamiento a ellas o por que los propietarios de ellas; alzaban mas su timbre de voz.

-Desde luego si ha sido así, ella ya es lo suficiente mayorcita para saber lo que se hace. Si hubiera sabido quien era….no me hubiese fijado en ella nunca. Te lo aseguro.

-De todas maneras es una aberración. Deberias haberlo sospechado al menos.- Ahora era la voz de Edward la que se oia perfectamente, increpando.

-¿Y tú? ¿Desde cuando lo sabias, tú? Podias habérmelo advertido al menos. Tanya y Bella son hermanas. Debería matarte. Sé perfectamente como has tratado a mi hija, y ni mucho menos es como yo he tratado a Bella. Así que no vengas ahora de héroe conmigo. Podias haber hecho las cosas de muchas maneras; manteniendo una confidencialidad conmigo y decirme la verdad. Yo…me hubiera apartado de ella. Quizás lo que me haya hecho fijarme en esa muchacha haya sido su semejanza a su madre…Reneé.

Me paré en el umbral de la puerta. Estaban tan acalorados los tres, que no depararon en mi presencia.

_Dios mio…Tanya es mi hermana, Mamá es la madre de Tanya….ella es la mujer que está ingresada en el psiquiátrico…aquello que Edward me dijo era cierto. Deberia de haberle hecho caso desde un principio…pero ahora…ahora todo era demasiado tarde para mi. _

En aquellos momentos mi dolor se convirtió en un odio descomunal hacia la figura de mi madre. Ella nos habia abandonado para marcharse con Gerard, ahora lo comprendía todo. Papá siempre me habia dado evasivas con respecto a ese punto, pero ya todo el pastel estaba descubierto.

Y habia tenido una hija…otra hija que habia colmado de cariño y no le habia faltado de absolutamente nada; gracias a la posición de su padre.

En cambio Charlie y yo nos habíamos quedado con las migajas de una breve convivencia y en el presente con la repugnante verdad que me palpitaba en las sienes ; La mujer de Gerard era mi madre….y yo amaba al marido de mi madre.

-Tú…- la voz no salía de mis cuerdas vocales. Miraba a Gerard con intensidad. En su rostro; la fatiga y la decepción habían hecho mella en él. Su mirada verde, se perdió en la mía y por unos segundos maravillosos, creí ver algún atisbo de amor, pero creo que todo fue una maldita ilusión. – Tú eres el hombre por el que mamá nos abandonó. Tú….

-Bella…-susurró. Paseando nervioso su ancha mano por la frente.

Noté la presencia de Edward a mis espaldas y sus largos y atléticos brazos me rodearon la cintura desde atrás.

- No indagues mas en el dolor, Bella. No merece la pena. Ya sabes todo lo que debes saber. ¿Qué sientes ahora?.- Sus palabras; en un cálido murmullo, me hicieron cerrar los ojos y divagar.

Habia perdido a Gerard para siempre. Me había enamorado del hombre equivocado; como hizo mi madre y ahora mi alma estaba hecha trizas por su culpa.

-Mañana me marcharé de Forks; me llevaré a Tanya. No te preocupes por tu hija Charles; ella no ha tenido nada irreparable conmigo. Debes de estar tranquilo. Ahora; me marcho.

Ví como mi amor caminaba hacia el umbral de la puerta y al llegar a mi lado, me miró con tristeza. Mis ojos lloraban desconsolados y mi alma rota…herida, sangraba de una manera tan lacerante que al sentir los últimos pasos y el ruido de la puerta de la calle, gemí de dolor y me apreté al torso de Edward.

-Llévala a su habitación; hijo. Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho, sobre todo en lo referente a Bella. Estaba equivocado contigo chico. Siempre te lo agradeceré.

Edward no dijo nada. Me cogió entre sus brazos y yo escondí mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Abrió la puerta de mi habitación y me tendió cuidadosamente en la cama.

-Shhhh…no llores mas; preciosa. Por favor.- susurró, apartando el cabello de mi rostro. Su mirada intensa recorrió todas líneas y las depresiones de mi rostro. Suspiró y dejó escapar una sonrisa que no le llegó a lo ojos.- ¿Qué podría hacer yo, para aliviar ese dolor…Bella? Dime. ¿Qué podría hacer?

Estaba tan rota y desconsolada que no pensé con el raciocinio suficiente.

Alcé los brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward y lo acerqué a mi rostro. Nos miramos unos segundos y él pareció comprender. Sus manos viajaron hacia las mias; que rodeaban su perfecto cuello, e intentó desenredarlas de su nuca.

Hice una mueca de dolor.

-Por favor Edward….por favor…. Bésame….

Noté como se tensaba y cerró los ojos fuertemente. Parecía librar una batalla interna descomunal. Los abrió de repente y sus ojos viajaron a mis labios. Los capturó y me besó con toda la pasión que yo requería en aquellos momentos.

Continuará…

Chicas! ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado.

Bueno…no he contestado a ningún review de Demon ni de prisionera y estoy que me llevan los demonios…y es que tengo un monton y si quiero subir capi no puedo contestar reviews ósea que mañana intentaré responderlas. Ok? Ósea que mañana no hay capi. El viernes quiero subir Oh mi Diosa ok? Besitos hermosas las quiero de veras…!


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertencen. La historia es mia y hace años que no actualizo…hace poco me llegó carta de los Vulturis. "Si no sigues, no vives"**

**Y me planteé seriamente volver a ella.**

**Y aquí estoy…pero antes vamos a recordar un poco lo que pasa con esta historia.**

**Resumen.**

_**Bella trabaja en casa de los Cullen, allí Edward le hace la vida imposible y se burla de ella en todo momento. **_

_**Bella vive con su papá, que está condenado a una silla de ruedas por una bala perdida. La mamá de ella, los abandonó cuando ésta era muy pequeña y Bella nunca mas ha sabido de ella.**_

_**Irrumpe en escena Gerald Denalí y se queda prendado de Bella en cuanto la ve, en una fiesta del pueblo. Desde el minuto uno, él no esconde los sentimientos que le unen a ella y Bella se sumerge en una espiral maravillosa de felicidad.**_

_**Edward esconde un secreto que Bella no imagina . Está maravillado con la chica y muy a su pesar la ama en silencio. Se siente protector en la sombra y pese a que a ella le repugna, por una exposición poco recomendable que ella vió de su maestria sexual.**_

_**Gerry se mete en los poros de Bella y decide entregarse a él, pero esa misma noche, Edward le confiesa que él es el hombre por el que su mamá les abandonó a ella y a su padre. **_

_**Además; Bella tiene una medio hermana que es Tanya, la que últimamente habia ocupado la cama de Edward….Bella no entiende nada y cae en los brazos de Edward…..**_

_**MY LOVE IS OVER…..**_

_**Capitulo 11.**_

-Llévala a su habitación; hijo. Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho, sobre todo en lo referente a Bella. Estaba equivocado contigo chico. Siempre te lo agradeceré.

Edward no dijo nada. Me cogió entre sus brazos y yo escondí mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Abrió la puerta de mi habitación y me tendió cuidadosamente en la cama.

-Shhhh…no llores mas; preciosa. Por favor.- susurró, apartando el cabello de mi rostro. Su mirada intensa recorrió todas líneas y las depresiones de mi rostro. Suspiró y dejó escapar una sonrisa que no le llegó a lo ojos.- ¿Qué podría hacer yo, para aliviar ese dolor…Bella? Dime. ¿Qué podría hacer?

Estaba tan rota y desconsolada que no pensé con el raciocinio suficiente.

Alcé los brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward y lo acerqué a mi rostro. Nos miramos unos segundos y él pareció comprender. Sus manos viajaron hacia las mias; que rodeaban su perfecto cuello, e intentó desenredarlas de su nuca.

Hice una mueca de dolor.

-Por favor Edward….por favor…. Bésame….

Noté como se tensaba y cerró los ojos fuertemente. Parecía librar una batalla interna descomunal. Los abrió de repente y sus ojos viajaron a mis labios. Los capturó y me besó con toda la pasión que yo requería en aquellos momentos.

Sentí tan dentro de mí a Edward que me dio miedo, aquel beso que me estaba entregando, era tierno y enloquecedor. Cada caricia la convertía en un suspiro que emergía de sus labios y en la serenidad de su cuerpo comenzó a formarse dura y prieta la barra de su pesada masculinidad.

Jadeé, eso no era lo que yo necesitaba. No quería hacerme más daño de lo que ya soportaban mis hombros. Gemí cuando recordé a Gerald y que era en sus brazos donde debía de estar recargándome en aquellos momentos, no en los de Edward. Comencé a sollozar rota por el dolor. Una daga fría había vuelto a cruzar mi corazón y me había hecho recordar lo siniestro de aquella situación . Gerald era el marido de aquella persona que me lanzó al mundo y me abandonó junto a mi padre…lisiado.

Los labios de Edward me abandonaron y sus ojos escrutaron los míos. Estaban rojos, se veían pequeñas venas que surcaban el blanco de sus preciosos ojos verdes. Apreté los ojos con fuerza al sentirme tan indefensa y dos lagrimas como puños se deslizaron por mis mejillas. Edward ,me agarró por debajo de las axilas y me subió a su regazo, para pegarme a su pecho y mecerme como se hace con un niño pequeño. Comenzó a tararear algo que me dejó medio adormilada y no mucho rato después me habló.

-La culpa de todo la tengo yo. Tenía en mis manos parar esto muchísimo antes y no lo hice….

No hablé. ¿Para qué serviría?

Prefería oir a Edward, seguro que él tenía motivaciones suficientes para hacer lo que hizo..

-Te advertí, Bella. Lo hice, pero tú nunca me escuchas…nunca me escuchastes . Creíste que lo hacía solo para fastidiar, cuando en realidad me estaba preocupando por tu salud mental …

Me apreté mas contra su pecho . Suspiré e inhalé su dulce perfume , me pregunté que marca de fragancia sería. Debía de hacer justicia, olía como Dios.

Sus manos recorrían mi espalda, acariciando de arriba abajo mi columna vertebral. Se sentía bien y me pregunté en aquellos momentos que hacia Edward Cullen en mi habitación y haciendo de paño de lagrimas. Él no me soportaba y yo no lo soportaba a él. ¿Cierto?

Limpié mis lágrimas con ambas manos y alcé la cabeza para admirarlo. Era bello, sensual e incluso deseable. Pero nada se asemejaba en aquellos momentos a Gerald Denalí, el único hombre del mundo por el que no debía de albergar sentimientos.

Los ojos de Edward estrellaron con los míos y nos perdimos en nuestras miradas durante unos instantes. Nuestras respiraciones cálidas, surgían por la boca e intercambiábamos nuestros alientos como si fuéramos unos amantes consolidados y apasionados.

Sonreí, levemente y él elevó una ceja, haciendo ese gesto que tanto odiaba.

-Ya tardaba demasiado en salir el Edward Cullen que conozco. Dime…¿el que me ha tenido todo este tiempo en brazos es una ilusión?

Él a duras penas sonrió y lo poco que lo hizo, fue de una manera tortuosa. Me sentí mal por él durante unos instantes, pero luego al ver que recompuso el gesto, amplié mi sonrisa para darle seguridad.

-Nunca has querido ver a "ese Edward", Bella. Siempre has dado por hecho que soy un desquiciado del sexo y que te odio. ¿No?

-Mas o menos.- susurré, bajando la mirada.- Hay algo en ti que me hace verte como un monstruo y ya sabes lo que es…yo tan solo era una niña y ver aquello, me traumatizó mas de lo que supones….

Edward rió levemente

-Y tanto que lo hizo. ¡Dios, Bella! ¡Eres virgen! Una especie en extinción sin duda…..

Me separé de él completamente y aparté mi trasero de sus piernas, quedando de pie frente a él.

-No comiences….no es un buen dia para eso, Edward…justo cuando había encontrado a el hombre adecuado…- me quejé como una niña.

No me dio tiempo a reaccionar. Me cogió de ambos hombros y me sacudió con algo de fuerza. Su mirada era iracunda y la mueca de su boca era de asco…repugnancia.

-¡De todos los hombres del mundo, lo elegiste a él! ¿Por qué? ¡Nunca te has parado a mirar a tu alrededor! Quizás te hubieras dado cuenta que no tenias que andar muy lejos para encontrar a esa persona e incluso ese amor que procesas al extraño que hizo que tu madre os abandonara.

Alcé la mano como pude y lo abofeteé. No sé como lo hice, pero lo hice.

Edward se quedó paralizado unos momentos, jadeando y mirando mis labios …

…entonces me atacó la boca. Comiéndome viva, por todo y cada uno de los rincones de mi suave cavidad oral….¿Porque los besos de Edward me dejaban lánguida y a su merced? ¿Por qué me besaba si yo tan solo era la mucama que le recogía los papeles de sus corridas del suelo?

Pero su boca, su lengua y la manera que tenia de gruñir y gemir al unir sus labios a los míos me ponía caliente como una perra….me asqueé de mi misma y lo empujé con fuerza para que se alejase.

Me miró con intensidad antes de marcharse. Giré mi rostro para no verlo y entonces oí la puerta…

Me arrastré hacia mi cama y emití un grito con la almohada pegada a mi rostro. Los labios de Edward, la traición de Gerry y el descubrimiento de la realidad me achicharraba. Dejando mi corazón atrincherado en un nudo de dolor sin mesura.

Me quité el vestido a duras penas y me aovillé en la cama con tan solo la ropa interior. Aquella que había preparado para que Gerry me quitara con la boca. …Un nudo de dolor me presionó la boca del estomago y eché de menos la mano amiga que me había ofrecido Edward, abrazándome y acariciando mi dolor en todo momento desde el principio de la cruel verdad.

-Edward.- susurré.- ¿Por qué te has marchado?.- volví a preguntar al aire….- Te necesito.

Pegué un salto de la cama y como una desquiciada busqué el móbil dentro de mi bolso. Pulsé a la agenda y marqué su número con las manos temblorosas.

ÉL sólo descolgó y esperó que yo hablara…

-Edward…por favor…vuelve….te necesito.- susurré, presa de las lágrimas y la desesperación.

No me contestó. Colgó y me dejó esperando una respuesta que nunca llegaría.

Caminé hacia el lecho y me senté sobre él envolviendo las manos en mi rostro. No me percaté de su presencia. Sólo noté sus manos rozar las mías. Apartarlas de mi rostro y elevarme para mirarlo de frente y a los ojos. Debía de preguntarle a Edward como tenia aquella facilidad para meterse en mi habitación, aunque lo comprendí al ver la cortina moviéndose y la ventana completamente abierta.

Sus ojos vagaron por mi cuerpo. De la misma manera que lo hicieron aquella vez que me pilló con el body de lencería que había comprado Tanya para mí. Había hambre en los ojos de Edward, un hambre voraz que yo debía de saciar si quería que me acompañara aquella noche. Él me deseaba, Edward Cullen me deseaba.

-No tienes idea de lo bella que eres y de lo que causas en mi…de lo que siempre has causado en mi…siempre, Bella, desde que te ví la primera vez en aquella fiesta, antes de irme a la universidad. Aquella tierna niña con los ojos mas impresionantes que he visto en mi vida. He buscado esa mirada en infinidad de mujeres, pero he sido un necio. Esos ojazos increíbles y su manera de mirar tan solo son de Isabella Swan, mi bello tormento.

Todas aquellas palabras, eran para hacerme sentirme bien, estaba segura de ello, pero el brillo de sus ojos y la intensidad de su tono de voz, me hizo plantearme si todo aquello lo estaba diciendo tan solo para darme un poco de ego, dada mi situación.

Rogué que se callara y me elevé de puntillas para alcanzar aquellos labios perfectos y besarlos de la misma manera que él lo había hecho dos veces aquella noche.

Me apretó con fuerza, pegando mi torso al suyo. Había tan poca ropa en mi piel, que estoy segura que Edward notó como mis pezones se pusieron tan firmes como una barra de hierro.

Insegura, comencé a desabotonar su blusa con torpeza. Él se alejó de mis labios levemente para susurrar sobre ellos.

-Te ayudaré.- dijo de manera íntima. Su rostro se puso serio de pronto y acarició mis labios con su dedo índice.- ¿Estás segura….?

No le respondí. Mi manos fueron a su entrepierna y pude sentir toda su largura y su solemnidad. Cerré los ojos presa de un vértigo total. La pesada erección de Edward hizo estragos en mi cuerpo y al abrir los ojos, Edward no dudó mas, estrelló sus labios contra los míos con fuerza y alcanzó el cierre de mi sujetador…al separar el tejido de mis senos, su torso estaba tan desnudo como el mío, el roce fue mágico y explosivo…sentir aquel vello maravilloso sobre mis senos, su piel sobre mi piel, sus labios sobre los míos…..Edward me estaba devolviendo a la vida….

Continuará…

Bueno, ya me diran que tal. Besos mis reinas. Mañana si actualizo lo haré con retrato en sepia.


End file.
